Fates Intertwined
by Ritu
Summary: Two people destined to meet and part and then meet again, and again. Is it their fate just to cross paths, or is their fate so completely intertwined that they cannot help but move toward each other, regardless of what stands in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**

* * *

**

She walked by the same road every day. The time varied but it was always the same road. It was a shortcut she took when going home, barely two minutes from her apartment. For the past two months, he had always been there when she walked by, as if welcoming her home. When he appeared initially, she had been a bit wary, after all a complete stranger loitering in your path could be dangerous. But he had never made a move towards her.

She was late today, even by her usual messed up hours. As she walked home, she realised something was different. Usually he stood to the side, in the shadows, his eyes scanning continuously for something, looking at her but not quite seeing her. Today though, his entire gaze was focussed on her. Without even realising it she sped up and her heart started pounding. Just as she was about to enter her building, she turned. She did not know why, but she needed to look at him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him slide to the ground, as if he was too weak to stand anymore. Before she even knew it, she was moving towards him. She was still scared but she could not leave him like this. She had to make sure he was going to be okay.

When she reached him, his eyes were closed, face pale and breathing shallow. She moved to place her hand on his neck to check his pulse, but before she could touch him, he grabbed her wrist. She saw surprise register on his face when he realised who was in front of him. He let her go as if burned.

"Are you..." she started to ask but he stood up before she could finish her sentence, glaring at her the entire time. He was using the wall to support himself. He started to walk away, but stumbled and would have fallen, if she hadn't caught him. As soon as he was balanced on the wall again, she moved back. His coat had been damp and so was her hand now. She looked down at it, and in the dim street light it took her a moment to realise that her hand was covered in blood. His blood. She looked up at him, but he was also looking at her hand, with a horrified expression. He tried to back away, he wanted to run from her, but he had no strength left. That was when she calmly stepped up to him, and took his hand and then placed it around her shoulders. Before he could protest she started walking, taking him home. She felt him draw in a breath to protest but she cut him off, "If you have the strength to speak, use it to walk."

She led him into the building, and then they took the elevator to her apartment. It was somewhat hard to open the door with him leaning so heavily upon her, but she somehow managed. Then they were in, and she led him to couch but he did not seem inclined to sit. When she gave him a quizzical look, he murmured something that sounded like "dirty". She gave him one of her glares then, and pretty much pushed him down to sit. Before he could speak, she was gone, only to come back with a first aid kit.

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, off with them. Don't worry I am doing a medical residency, I am perfectly capable of taking care of you."

"Right..." reluctantly, he started stripping. Soon he was sitting there, just in his trousers, while she cleaned the gash in his side. He had quite a few cuts.

"A few of them need stitches. I should call..."

"No" he snapped.

"Fine then, I'll do it on my own but I don't have anaesthesia at home. It'll hurt."

"I've had worse." he replied and she believed him, judging by the scars she saw on his body.

His fists were clenched, and sweat beaded on his forehead, but he did not make a single sound as she stitched up the gash on his side and then another one on his forearm.

He fell back on the sofa when she was done bandaging him and closed his eyes. Something cool touched him, and he looked up to realize the she was washing him with a wet towel.

"What are you...?"

"Giving you a bath. This is the best you can have with these bandages."

"There is no ..."

"Yes there is a need for this. Now shut up and let me do what I want."

He tried to glare her into submission but when it was obvious that it was not going to work, he gave up and closed his eyes again. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**

* * *

**

He woke up slowly. His whole body hurt. As he sat up, he realized he was not at home. Then the events of the night before came crashing on him. Those punks, they had actually tried to kill him. Bastards, if he ever got his hands on them, he would make them regret the day they were born.

"Oh good, you are awake. How do you feel now?" He turned around to look at his savior.

"Better." he replied.

"Thats good to hear. Breakfast is almost ready, in the meanwhile, why don't you go freshen up? Washroom in just down the hall to your left." she was already heading back to the kitchen.

He slowly got up, unsure of how much damage had been wrought on his body. He had spent the night on her couch. She had covered him with a blanket and even slipped a pillow under him, without waking him up. She would make a good doctor, he smiled to himself at the thought.

Natsume made his way to the kitchen only to realize that he was in the same state of undress as last night. He was about to turn to go find his shirt, ripped and bloody though it would be when she stopped him. Before he knew it, she had him seated at the table and was serving him pancakes.

He had to admit, she was a good cook.

Now that he had a full stomach, he was definitely feeling a lot better. But she was like a mother hen, nothing but absolute perfect health would satisfy her. He tried to tell her that he was leaving but she paid him absolutely no heed. Very soon she was ready to leave though. she would not even tell him where the rest of his clothes were. Not to mention his wallet.

"I will be back soon. If I give you your things, you will leave and I can't have that. Don't worry I will give them back to you when you are better."

Women are scary, was his only thought.

* * *

Her soon turned out to be five hours. But he only knew that because of the clock. He had fallen asleep soon after she had left, and woke up only because he was getting hungry. Just as he was starting to worry, she came back. With a heap of shopping bags.

"Its been forever since I was out shopping. Its always a good way to relax." He silently shook his head. _How can all that walking be relaxing?_

Without further ado she dumped three fourths of the bags near him.

"You should try them on. I think I got the right sizes but one can never be too sure."

Totally ignoring his protests she pushed him and the new clothes into the extra bedroom. "By the way your things are on the dresser." She told him as she closed the door behind him.

He sighed, he had never been walked all over before, but this time he knew he was in over his head. She had him, hook, line and sinker.

He tried on the clothes she had bought for him. She had bought him two shirts, a few t-shirts, two jeans, one pair of trousers and even some boxers. She obviously thought of everything. They all fit perfectly. Then on an impulse he decided to keep them on rather than change back into his bloody pants. He stepped out wearing jeans and a black shirt over a dark blue t-shirt.

At the same time, she stepped out of her bedroom which was right across from this one, wearing a pretty blue dress which she had obviously bought today. She smiled at him.

"They suit you."

"No. Nothing here suits me." He told her in a flat voice.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you up to some exertion?"

Taken aback by the fast change in topic, he nodded.

"Good then. We are going out." again he was swept by the whirlwind that was her. It was then he realized that they did not even know each others names.

He stopped moving. Or rather he stopped letting her pull him toward the living room. She looked at him surprised.

"What is your name?"

"Mikan Sakura, and you? "

"Natsume"

"Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly, as if she had not found him half dead in an alley just last night, as if he was a normal person she had just met.

Maybe she was just too innocent or perhaps too naive to realize who he was or could be. Maybe she was just not a suspicious person, but something told Natsume, that she just accepted him for who he was. Stab wounds and all. Something inside him snapped at that realization. He could not stay here. Who was he fooling, they were from completely different worlds. Just his presence might lead to danger for her, and that he could not allow. She would not suffer because she had helped him.

She saw the play of emotions on his face. And then it stopped. His face went blank and there was complete determination in his eyes. He stepped away from her then, and bowed to her formally.

"Thank you very much for your kindness. I am in your debt. Maybe someday I will be able to repay you, but I hope that you are never in a situation where you might need the help of someone like me. Forgive me but I will be leaving now. Thanks once again." Stiffly he straightened and then walked out the door.

She wanted to go after him, to stop him, even though she did not know why she wanted him to stay so bad. But she also knew with absolute certainty that there was nothing she could do that would make him stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

While working, around a week after she had met Natsume, Mikan collapsed. Ironically she was then admitted to the hospital she was completing her residency in.

"So what do I have?" she asked her doctor casually.

"Well, the prognosis seems to be pneumonia. I want to run a few tests before I start the medication though." he replied.

She nodded and fell back on the pillows. Breathing hurt like hell, so she knew that the chances of it being pneumonia were pretty high.

Her illness did turn out to be pneumonia, and it took her a month before she was well again. She opted to transfer to a hospital in Osaka once she was well. She knew it would probably take her a year longer to complete medicine now but she wanted to get away from Tokyo for a while. It just felt empty to her after a certain man had stopped waiting for her every night.

* * *

**3 years later**

Mikan shook her head at herself again. She had spent a year longer in residency than she had to, just because she wanted to be away from Tokyo, yet as soon as she was able to, she had accepted a position in Tokyo. _Oh well, at least I have lots of friends there_, she had thought with a shrug.

Now Mikan looked around at her "friends" and felt so disillusioned. They had changed so much in the time she had been gone. They were condescending towards her, because they had been doctors a year longer than her. She could not believe that she had ever had anything in common with these people at all._ Maybe it was a good thing I moved away, or I might have become like them,_ she shrugged her sadness away. The party that had been supposedly her welcome back party became a total disaster.

* * *

She was walking to the train station. She worked at a different hospital then all of them and so lived in a different direction, and none of them had even offered to walk her to the station, even though it was late at night. She shrugged it all away. It was not that hard since she had been drinking.

Suddenly two men blocked her path. Mikan gave them one look and noticing the switchblade one of them had in his hand, she handed them her purse. But while one guy snatched her purse, the other one grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Before he could grab her though, someone else grabbed her other wrist and pulled her back. She fell against this new guy. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her. He extended his other arm to the muggers and would be rapists.

"The purse." he said coldly.

With a look of absolute terror on his face, the mugger handed the purse back, and then he and his companion turned tail and ran. Feeling shell shocked, Mikan looked up to see a face she thought she would never see again. And he was glaring at her.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any clue what time it is, or what sort of an area you are in?" he snapped.

Tears filled her eyes at his words. She had not wanted to be alone. She knew it was a bad idea to be alone this late at night, but it was not her fault that all her friends were jerks. She pushed away from him, and angrily wiped away at the tears. _How dare he yell at her, he had left her alone too._

With that thought in mind she bowed to him. "Thank you very much for your help. Consider your debt paid in full." she walked away from him.

Natsume's eyes widened as he realized that she still remembered what had happened three years ago. It was especially surprising since she had obviously been drinking. Now he felt like a jackass for snapping at her and making her cry.

He started walking behind her, and just as he was about to catch up, she stumbled. He caught her but his momentum was too great and they both ended up on the sidewalk. They looked at each other surprised, and then actually burst out laughing. Slowly they sat up, still chuckling. Then Natsume reached forward and wiped the tear that was still glistening on her cheek. "I am sorry. I should not have snapped at you."

"Its okay. It was stupid of me to walk. I should have called a cab" her shoulders slumped.

Natsume stood up and then held out his hand to her. "C'mon, if we don't hurry we'll miss the last train."

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Lets go." They started walking, but he did not let go of her hand.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other, and they could not help but laugh again. They had missed the last train by like 20 seconds. Still laughing Natsume, led her out of the station.

"My place is near here. You can crash there for the night if you want." He told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I won't attack you. Unless you want me to, that is."He smiled at her trying his best to look evil. She mock glared at him.

"I am not that drunk."

"And I am not that desperate." he retorted. Mikan just laughed at him.

Soon Natsume had hailed a cab, and they were heading to his house. For one moment Mikan wondered about the strangeness of the situation. She was planning to spend the night at the house of a stranger. When she thought about it though she realized she did not think of him as a stranger at all. And anyways, if he had wanted to harm her, she had given him plenty of oppertunities, today as well as three years ago. She actually fell asleep before they even reached his place.

Silently laughing at her, Natsume carried her up to his apartment. At the same time, he was touched that she trusted him enough to fall asleep.

Once inside, he took off her shoes and tucked her into bed. She opened her eyes slightly, smiled and murmured him a sleepy good night; and then Mikan was fast asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan woke up with a killer headache. Head throbbing and eyes closed, she tried to get the aspirin from her bedside table. But the table was not where it was supposed to be. Squinting she looked around, only to realize that she was not home.

"Looking for this I suppose?"

She looked up to see Natsume holding out a glass of water and aspirin for her.

"You are a life-saver." she mumbled as she took the pill. He chuckled.

After she had taken the meds, Mikan just snuggled deeper into the covers. She usually had terrible hangovers, so she had no intention of getting out of bed for at least a few more hours.

"You are so not going back to sleep."

"Sure am. My head hurts." Mikan mumbled from under the covers.

"Your head will feel better if you eat something. And seriously, you were just tipsy last night. How can you be so hung over?" Natsume asked curious.

"I hold my alcohol quite well when I am drinking, but not so much the next morning."

"Fine but still, wake up."

"Don't wanna." she whined.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at that. Had he taken in a two year old the night before, or what? Sighing in defeat, he went to make her food. If she was not getting up, he'd bring it to her.

* * *

Mikan smiled in satisfaction. Natsume had served her brunch in bed, and she felt so much better once she had eaten.

"Feel like getting up now?"

"Not really" she gave him a lazy smile.

"Is that so?" he asked wickedly, "well, too bad. my back hurts from spending the night on the couch, so I will be taking a nap now." He plopped down onto the bed next to her, and pointedly closed his eyes. Mikan giggled, and she saw him fighting back a smile. Her eyes glittering with mischief, she bent over him. Her lips were really close to his now, almost touching but not quite. She smiled wickedly, as his breath quickened. "You are desperate." She jumped back laughing just as his eyes flew open. Natsume caught her in an instant, and pinned her under him. She was still laughing at him.

"If I am desperate, it's only because of you." Then he moved closer and kissed her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Natsume, raised his head a bit, "Now who's desperate?" he murmured. "You." she smiled against his lips, an pulled him back down. He laughed and she could feel the vibration from his chest. It was something so simple yet so intimate at the same time, that it actually brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... I don't think anyone's ever held me like this."

"So I am the very worst huh? Man you can take a guy down a peg or two." He moved off her, but he was lying on his side, still facing her.

"No, thats not.."

He smiled and placed a finger on her lips to stop her words.

"I know what you mean. It's so much more like sharing a part of my soul rather than just my body or even my heart where you are concerned that it scares me."

She nodded. Then on an impulse, bit the finger he had rested on her lips. He mock growled at her and then kissed her again.

Suddenly he was pulling away, and getting off the bed. She looked at him confused.

"Someone is at the door." She blushed scarlet. She had been so captivaed by his kiss that she had not even heard the buzzer.

In a moment though, Natsume was back. "No matter what happens, do not leave this room. Promise me." she was surprised at his dire tone, but nodded.

He went out again, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Natsume nearly growled in frustration. When would his brother stop involving him in these things.

"Damien, you know I don't want any part of this right?"

"You have to help. You still owe me." There was no malice in Damien's voice. This was a game they played every time. Natsume did not owe anything to him and they both knew it, but saying this was what swung the argument in Damien's favor all the time. Natsume sighed, if he did not know for a fact that his brother would even give up his life for him without a second thought, he would never let him get away with all this.

"Fine. I'll help. Now get out."

Damien looked surprised. "excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get the hell out."

"But what about the planning?"

"I'll show up at your place when I can. I'll count to three, and if you are still here..."

Damien was out before Natsume even got to two. He was glad his brother at least knew when to leave.

* * *

Natsume entered his bedroom again to see a recently showered Mikan, wearing his clothes. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it's fine." He answered. Though how could she look so damned gorgeous while wearing his clothes was beyond his understanding.

"Will you tell me who it was? You don't have to though." she asked innocently.

"It's not a secret or anything. It was my brother. I just did not want to deal with him seeing you." Natsume answered.

Mikan could not believe she was hurt by his words. She turned away from him on the pretext of drying her hair. She did not want him to see her pained expression.

"Here let me."

He took the towel from her hands and started drying her hair. "If my brother saw you here, my entire family would start making wedding plans. They will have everything, even the color of the table cloth picked out, within the next two days. That is what I really do not want to deal with." he explained gently.

He slowly turned her to face him. Her eyes were wide, and so guileless.

"I am not ashamed of you. Hell, you are something beyond me, so pure, and much too good for someone the likes of me. I just know you are too good to be true. You deserve someone so much better than me. I can't let you get involved with me anymore than you have already."

"Why not let me decide what's good for me?"

"Can't. You have a horrible sense of self preservation." he retorted.

"That's not true."

"What else would you call, standing in the room of a man who is attracted to you wearing his clothes with your skin still glistening with water?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked down at herself, realizing that he was telling the truth.

"Ah, she finally gets it." Natsume chuckled. But then he sobered.

"Mikan trust me on this. I am not good for you."

"Okay, so you are saying that the two of us cannot be a couple right?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. Keep yourself in check. We can be friends. That way you can't be bad for me."

"But.."

"Or are you telling me that your hormones are like that of a teenager and you are too desperate to be friends with me?" she said with a wicked smile.

"You go for low blows don't you?" he grumbled.

"I go for the win."

Natsume smiled. He knew he had lost. He let her go and stepped away. "We can be friends."

Mikan smiled in victory.

"Time for you to go home though."

"Okay let me just change." She said wrinkling her nose at the prospect of putting on dirty clothes again.

"No need, you can go home wearing those."

"You gotta be kidding me." she exclaimed shocked.

"Nope. You can take your clothes with you in a bag. We're leaving, now."

* * *

Mikan was still a bit shell shocked when Natsume dropped her off at her place. He had kicked her out of his house. Well, he had driven her home too, but that was besides the point. She sat down on her couch, and then laughed. She had to admit, he was definitely interesting and fun to be around; and he had agreed to be her friend. _Better than nothing_, she shrugged. She knew that they were more than friends already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Natsume looked around at the grim spectacle. Without showing any emotion whatsoever he walked away from there. Damien was waiting in the next room.

"We have work to do." He stated.

"Yes, a lot of it."

* * *

Mikan rolled her eyes as she walked past the guards. They had some bigshot at their hospital right now and so there was tight security everywhere for his protection. Mikan thought it was quite stupid since she had never even heard of the man. She was just glad that even though she worked on the same floor she was not assigned to this guy. She was on her way to her rounds for the day, when she saw him. Natsume was walking out of the room of their bigshot guest. His eyes were trained straight ahead and he did not notice her. She could see it was him but there was something off about him. She decided not to call out to him, since for all she knew he was at work or something and she might get him into trouble.

Shrugging she walked away. She did not realize that the way she had looked at "Natsume" had been noticed by someone.

"Sir, a doctor looked like she recognized you."

Damien raised an eyebrow at that. "Who?"

"That one." he said pointing to Mikan who was just turning the corner.

"I see. You guys go ahead. I need to take a detour."

Mikan entered the locker room with a vague feeling of unease. She turned to look over her shoulder to see Natsume and immediately relaxed and smiled at him.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"I thought now was not a good time to see you, you seemed to be busy."

Natsume cocked his head to one side, giving her a long measuring look.

"Natsume, is something wrong?"

His eyes widened and she understood. she stepped back from him, with all her previous apprehension back.

"You are not Natsume."

"No"

"Who are you?" she took one more step back.

"Well that's what I want to ask you and how do you know my brother?"

"Damien?" she asked tentatively.

She saw open surprise on his face, and she knew that it was Damien in front of her.

"Well it seems we have a lot to discuss Dr...?"

"Mikan Sakura."

"Dr. Sakura. Would you care for some coffee?"

"Sure, I was just leaving for my break anyways." Mikan smiled but he could see she still was a bit tense. Well if she knew his brother then she would be smart enough to be at least somewhat wary of him. But he could sense that she was not scared of him at all, and he still remembered the way she had let her guard down when she had believed him to be Natsume. She had his full attention now.

* * *

Mikan shook her head in amazement. Once she had gotten over the initial surprise, the differences between Damien and Natsume had become very obvious. He was not amused when he found out she had been in the house when he had visited Natsume a month ago. But he laughed his head off when she told why Natsume did not want him to see her.

"Yeah, he was right. I would have jumped to conclusions and probably let my sister know too. Well I am glad I got to meet you. Its good to know he has some friends outside."

"Outside what?" Mikan asked curious.

Damien looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well we run a security agency of sorts, and I did not know that he talked to anyone not in the same line of work." he answered.

Mikan knew he was holding back, but she decided not to push it. Instead she asked a much more obvious question.

"Why do you have an english name?"

Damien laughed at that. "My mom was american. She named me, while dad named Natsume. We were raised seperately too, since she left dad when we were young, and so i stayed here while he traveled all over Europe with mom."

"What about your sister?"

"Aoi is my step sister. Dad remarried after mom left." Mikan noticed that he had no qualms whatsoever in telling her about his family even though he did not want her to know about their work.

Damien seemed to read her mind.

"I can tell you everything that concerns Natsume and I equally but anything that is more personal to him, I'd rather not. It will be better if he tells you at his own pace."

Mikan smiled at him and nodded. She could appreciate the gesture which showed how much Damien cared for his brother.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, don't tell him how much time you spent with me. He'll skin me alive if he knew."

Mikan laughed at his theatrics.

"No really, he will be mad that I was out with his girl."

"I am not his girl." Mikan was still laughing.

Damien shook his head. "If he took you home you are his girl, trust me. You are the first girl to enter that apartment since he came to Japan."

"Right. He was just returning the favor." Mikan shrugged.

"Returning..." and Damien gave her a sharp look. "Were you the girl who patched him up after a fight a few years ago?"

"Yes"

He gave a long low whistle at that. But instead of telling her anything more, he decided to leave.

"Well thanks for keeping an eye out on my bro, and it was great meeting you but I gotta go now. Oh and try to stay away from that corridor, and don't react to me or him in any way if you see us there, please." He saw her questioning look, and answered even before she asked. "That's work and work and play don't mix." Then with a parting wave he left.

* * *

Natsume looked at Damien incredulous.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"How in nine hells did you know who she is?"

"Well..."

"You bastard, if you tried anything.."

"I did not." Damien retorted indignant. "and if I am a bastard then what does that make you? She can tell us apart anyways."

Natsume looked even more surprised than he had before. Their parents had trouble telling them apart when they decided to act alike.

"How much did you tell her? and what did you get out of her?"

"So if she makes me tell her something it's my fault and if she tells me something, its still my fault." Damien did not sound impressed.

"I am waiting."

Damien sighed. Then proceeded to give Natsume every detail about his encounter with Mikan. At the end of it Natsume felt better than he had since damien had told him he had met Mikan. Mikan still did not know anything that could be dangerous for her.

"Its okay bro, she is a smart girl. She'll not get into bad spots, and I already told her that she should not acknowledge our presence at that hospital."

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can stand anything happening to her."

* * *

Mikan looked up from the book she was reading at the sound of the buzzer.

"Yes?"

"Mikan its me. Let me come up, please."

Mikan let Natsume in, and soon he was sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Will you do me a favor?" Natsume asked looking genuinely concerned about something.

"What is it?"

"My sister is leaving for Australia soon and I want someone responsible to go with her. Will you accompany her? I am tied up with work and I do not consider Damien that responsible. You've met him, so I am sure you can agree, that he is too much of a lady's man to keep her out of trouble."

"I guess so. But are you sure that it would be a good idea to send me?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll go if you answer two of my questions. Deal?"

"Depends on the questions." Natsume countered.

"Well in that case I guess Aoi'll have to go alone." Mikan kept a straight face as she saw him grimace and knew that she had won.

"Fine. Ask."

"Is Aoi the real reason you want me to go?"

"No"

"Okay, and how did you know that I had met Damien?"

Natsume relaxed and she actually saw a hint of a smile. He was glad that she knew how to pick her battles. She had confirmed her suspicions but had not pressed him too hard for information.

"He told me. My brother can never keep anything from me, he just tries to make sure I hear it from him before someone else tells me. Thats probably why he asked you not to tell me."

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Its true, trust me."

Shaking her head at him, Mikan chuckled.

"So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wait, thats not possible. I need to let the hospital know. I cannot leave on such short notice, and I need a visa and plane tickets." Then she scowled at him. "You arranged everything?" she asked looking very annoyed.

"If you would be kind enough to give me your passport, everything will be arranged by the time your flight leaves."

"And the hospital?"

"Another doctor will take your position while you are gone."

"So when does my flight leave?"

"Tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon. Don't worry I'll help you pack." He gave her his most charming smile.

Mikan sighed. She knew that this time she had lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan held back a smile as she waited for Natsume to speak. She knew that he was trying to tell her that the trip to Australia had been cancelled. She had known that he had never intended her to go, but she was enjoying him struggle to explain now.

After what felt like forever to him, Natsume spoke, "Mikan, I am really sorry but the trip has been cancelled. Aoi fell sick so she will not be going to Australia for now. I am really sorry, I turned your life upside down for this and now its not even happening anymore."

Mikan tried her best to keep a straight face. "Its okay." she finally managed to speak.

He looked even more downcast at her apparent disappointment.

"Look I promise I'll make it up to you. You already have time off, how about a trip somewhere else. Admittedly you will be alone but its still a vacation. Even Australia if you wanna go there, or anywhere else." Natsume was trying so hard that she could not keep up the charade anymore.

Natsume was quite shocked when Mikan burst out laughing.

"Its fine Natsume. I knew that this trip would be cancelled from the start."

"Huh?"

"Mikan smiled and explained, "You are a very private a person and not only that, you have been trying your hardest to keep me out of your life, so there is no way you would send me away with your sister. I might find out more about you, I mean after all your brother talked, Aoi probably will too. I knew you would never let that happen." she could not help but chuckle at the end.

Natsume looked at her flabbergasted. She had him down pat.

"Seriously, why did you play along then?" Natsume was still very confused but Mikan gave him credit for not pretending that she was wrong.

"You obviously thought that getting me away from work was worth this entire charade, so I let you do it. I get to stay at home and relax and you get to do whatever it is that you are doing at the hospital. You were worried for my safety right?"

"Yes. Its going to be dangerous there for a while and I cannot afford any distractions. I would feel a lot better if I knew you were out of harm's way."

"All right, now that we have all of that sorted out, you are free to go. I know how to entertain myself." Mikan smirked.

"Its a 10 day vacation, hope you have fun. See ya later." Natsume left, still in shock at finding out that there was actually someone who found him predictable.

* * *

It had been a week since Mikan's unorthodox and unexpected vacation had started. She had caught up on everything, gone shopping plenty of times, even visited with her foster parents. All in all it had been a really good and relaxing week. Now she sat in her living room flipping channels. After a while, she came to a stop at the news. As she watched, her hospital came into view on the tv screen. She raised the volume to hear what the reporter was saying.

"... Hospital today was the site for a gunfight. Mr. Tsukimura, who was admitted here more than a week ago was the target. Inspite of the really tight security, the assailants managed to enter the hospital. The bravery of Mr. Tsukimura's bodyguards must be lauded since they managed to apprehend the attackers with no loss of civilian life, even though one of them did not make it.

For those of you who are not acquainted with him, Mr. Ryuuki Tsukimura is the founder of many charitable organisations, and a member of board of directors for five major industrial corporations in Japan." The reporter finished.

Mikan sat very still for a moment, then she grabbed her phone and called Natsume. He did not answer the phone. Mikan sat there hugging herself, praying that he was okay.

Mikan would have been surprised by the strength of her feelings for Natsume. After all, she had met him a few times, admittedly, they got along really well but it was not like he was her boyfriend or something. But at that time, she could not think any of this, her only thought was his safety. She would have gone to te hospital, but her panic was too great for her to do it. She was too scared to find out that something bad had happened to him.

* * *

Natsume checked his watch again. He wanted to go see Mikan, but these damn legal formalities were taking too long. He had wanted to take her call, tell her he was fine, but hadn't been able to. Now he was worried about her. He knew how horrible it was to not know, and because of him she was going through that.

"In a hurry Mr. Hyugga?" the infuriating detective asked.

"Its none of your business." Natsume snapped.

"Now now, just because you did an okay job today does not really give you a right to be rude to government officials. Do not forget who you are talking to."

Before Natsume could reply, Damien walked into the room. He had heard the detective.

"Natsume lets go." He said calmly.

Without a word, Natsume got up but as he started towards the door, the detective blocked his way.

"I am not done with my questioning yet." He snapped.

Before he knew what had hit him, Damien was holding him by his throat against the wall.

"You little twerp, next time you are disrespectful to my brother, I will make sure that you do not live to regret it. Don't ever forget who you are talking to."

Damien threw the cop aside, and walked out of the room right behind Natsume.

* * *

"Not a word out of you Natsume, I know I lose my temper too easy." Damien growled just as they reached the parking lot.

"Its fine, you just saved me the trouble of doing it myself. That bastard had it coming." Natsume smirked.

Daamien relaxed a bit. "Bro, you heading home with me? Aoi wants to see both of us."

"Nah, you take care of Aoi. I am heading over to see Mikan. She called and because of that idiot I was not even able to speak with her."

"Okay." With that, Damien was gone.

* * *

Natsume held Mikan tightly in his arms. She had hugged him the moment he had shown up. Then she had checked for herself that he was okay, and only when she was certain that he had not been injured, she had allowed the tears to come. Now he held her close, kissing her hair and whispering sweet words to her. He did not know when his platonic kisses changed to something much more, but soon he was kissing her in earnest and she was kissing him back.

Natsume picked her up in his arms, and carried her to her room. He laid her down gently on the bed, then retreated, until he was nearly touching the door.

"Tell me to go away." he whispered.

"I want you to stay."

"I am not good enough."

"You are good enough for me." She extended her hand towards him, waiting for him to take it.

"Make me leave." He said softly as he took a step forward.

"Never."

"Never?" he asked, his voice hopeful and sad at the same time.

"Never." Mikan confirmed. Natsume took her hand and she pulled him to her. He smiled at her, right before he kissed the daylights out of her.

* * *

Natsume opened his eyes, to see Mikan sleeping besides him. For a moment between when he had woken up and opened his eyes, he had been scared that last night had been just a dream. He had been scared that she would not be here. Yet here she was, sleeping peacefully in his arms. She was so beautiful, so sweet. But he knew that he also loved the devilish side of her. Natsume's eyes widened as he realized where his thoughts were heading. He loved her. There was no denying it, no way around it, he was absolutely, completely in love.

"Oh god, what have I done." He murmured, but even then he could not bear to let her go. He just wanted to hold her all the more closer to him now.

Mikan woke up to find herself alone in bed. She slowly sat up, then looked around as her bedroom door opened. She looked up to see Natsume standing in the doorway, wearing the clothes she had bought for him all those years ago but had never thrown away, even when she had moved. She had always kept them in the guest bedroom of her place. She could not help but smile at him.

He walked up to her and slowly caressed her cheek.

"I suggest you get dressed, or we might not be leaving this room all day." He gave her a lazy seductive smile as his eyes moved over her body. Mikan blushed, but then gave his hand a quick kiss.

Natsume laughed, as she made him turn around so she could leave the bed and go into the washroom. Still laughing at her, he left the room.

* * *

Mikan stepped out of the shower, and got ready. She left her hair wet, so it could dry on its own, and put on a simple green dress. She walked outside to find Natsume had made food. They ate together in the living room. After brunch, Natsume ended up grabbing a towel to dry her hair. She smiled as she felt the warmth from his hands even through the towel.

Afterwards they sat on the couch, watching movies. Mikan was snuggled into his arms, and he liked it far more than he would ever have willingly admitted.

Mikan fell asleep besides him, her head resting on his lap. He looked at her, and marveled again at how much he had come to love her. Truthfully he did not know much about her, but he did know that the thought of not being with her was painful. He knew he was in too deep. It terrified him. What if she left him, or betrayed him? Would it not be better if he left her before she left him? Not to mention, he really was not good for her. What if she was hurt because of him. That last thought was what finally made him take action. He would rather die than see her hurt. He had a feeling that he just might die from the pain of losing her, but her safety came first.

* * *

Mikan woke up alone a second time that day. But this time, something felt wrong. She looked around for Natsume, but he was nowhere in sight. Then she saw the note on the table in front of her. A single white rose rested on it. Her hand was shaking as she picked it up to read.

"Dear Mikan,

I am leaving Japan today. Do not try to find me, because even if you do try you will not be able to. The time I spent with you will always be precious memories to me, but that is all that I can have with you. I am not good for you, and if I am not here, then you will not be in any danger.

I would apologize, but I do not want you to forgive me. Hate me, and then maybe you will forget me as if I was just a nightmare.

Take Care and have a good life,

Natsume

PS: I made dinner. "

Her face stark white, Mikan placed the letter down. No tears came to her, but inside her heart was breaking. She closed her eyes and collapsed on the couch, wishing that it was indeed a dream just so the pain would go away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan came out of her depressed reverie by the ringing of her phone. _Was it Natsume? Calling to tell her it was just a bad joke, and that he would be back?_

She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mikan, it's been a long time. How are you?"

Her last hope slowly crumbled, and a sob escaped her. "Mikan, what's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"It's horrible. He is... he's gone." the tears just wouldn't stop now.

"Mikan, listen to me. Open the door, I am right outside. Let me in. Come on baby, please."

She made herself get up, and open the door. She looked at the face of her best friend whom she hadn't seen in three years. Her phone fell from her hand, and she completely broke down sobbing. Ruka grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He kicked the door closed behind him, and then picked her up in his arms. For hours, Mikan wept, and Ruka held her; comforting her. Between sobs she told him everything.

Ruka wanted to throttle this Natsume. He had chosen the worst possible way to leave her.

Her tears had finally dried. Ruka got her to wash her face. "Feeling better?" he asked quietly.

Mikan nodded. "I am sorry Ruka." she said softly.

He shook his head. "You know I am always there for you."

"Your shirt is soaked. Let me get you another one." Mikan mumbled and went to the dresser in the guest room. But seeing the clothes she had bought for him, made her feel sick. She turned right around, and got a t-shirt from her own closet. It was really old but it had been Ruka's at one point so she was sure it would fit him still.

Ruka stayed with Mikan that night, and he was with her when she went to the hospital to tell them she was quitting. For the next week, he was always there, a calming presence for the emotionally distraught Mikan. She was glad that he had come back to Japan.

Ruka was also very happy with his timing. He had planned this trip as a surprise for Mikan but he had never guessed that he would find her in such a condition. Even after a week had passed she was scared of being left alone. Her old phobia was back in full force.

He was trying his best to constantly keep her busy so she had no time to think. Going out, going sightseeing, they were always doing something so that Mikan would not remember.

* * *

"Be serious Ruka, that is so not possible." Mikan chuckled in spite of herself.

"I am serious. I can so get that girl, over there, to give me a kiss, and her boyfriend will be fine with it."

"There is no way.."

"Fine. You're on. If I win you will be dancing with me for the rest of the night." With that Ruka was gone.

Mikan watched as he went up to the girl. He talked to her for under a minute, then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ruka then proceeded to shake hands with her boyfriend and walked back to her with a big grin on his face.

"No way huh?" he smirked.

"What did you say to her?" Mikan asked perplexed.

Ruka took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "It's a secret."

Shaking her head, Mikan stepped into his arms. She knew him well enough to know that she would have to dance with him all night now.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning, and Mikan was laughing as she and Ruka waited for a cab. He pulled her close and held her against him. Mikan looked up at him, and her laughter died on her lips. He stroked her face, then hugged her close. He had not said a single word, but she had understood loud and clear.

"Ruka, I am fine." she murmured.

"Like hell you are. I don't ever want to see such a fake you again." He kissed the top of her head.

She pushed him away a bit so she could look up at him. "Ruka trust me, you made me forget for most of the night. It's just that something about being drunk and going home late reminded me of him."

"It's okay. I am sorry. I should know that you can never be fake with me." he gave her an apologetic smile.

* * *

On their way home, Ruka had his arm wrapped around Mikan. He knew she was still sad and it made him feel terrible that there was not much he could do to make her feel better. That night he decided to take her to Paris with him. If this place reminded her of Natsume and made her sad, then he would take her away from here.

Even before Mikan woke up the next day, he had everything figured out. Which forms to submit, which people to contact. He had it all planned out, now all he needed was to get Mikan to agree.

* * *

Mikan looked at him in shock. "You want me to go to Paris with you?"

"Yes."

"Not as a vacation, but to actually move there?"

"Yes."

"That's not possible Ruka."

"Why not? You've already quit your job. Why not take a new one there?"

"It does not feel right."

"If he wants to find you, he will. It won't matter whether you are still here or not."

Mikan winced at his words. " I am not waiting for Natsume."

"Then come with me. You can even speak french, why not give it a try? You can always come back if you don't like it there."

Mikan did not say anything for so long that he started to think that she would say no.

"Okay. I will give it a try."

Ruka relaxed visibly. "Thanks. I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Mikan smiled. She knew Ruka wanted her to get over Natsume, and even though she could not see it happening, she was willing to give him a chance.

* * *

**2 months later:**

Mikan lazily stretched on the couch. She had moved to Paris 2 weeks ago, and was now living with Ruka. She had to admit, it was pretty amazing. His penthouse was spacious and just to her taste. Not to mention, it had a great view of the city. She was starting work next week at a nearby hospital. For now she would be working in emergency, but she did not mind, in fact the busy pace would probably be something she would enjoy. She smiled brightly as Ruka brought popcorn over.

"You're the best!" she said happily as she took the bowl from him. Ruka laughed.

"It really does not take much to please you, does it?"

"Of course not. You have to enjoy the small things in life." Mikan said, and then she promptly started eating.

Ruka started the movie they were supposed to be watching. After a while he glanced over to see that Mikan had fallen asleep. Ruka could not help but sigh in relief. Ever since Natsume had left, her fear of being left behind had come back. Since then, it was really hard for her to sleep. She had to be either dead tired or feeling completely safe to fall asleep. Usually she stayed up for nearly 36 hrs before she could sleep. She could take sleeping pills but she absolutely refused to do so. Somehow he had managed to make her feel safe enough to sleep right now, but he wondered how long he could keep this up. He was worried for her. She was a girl who deserved happiness in life, yet she had managed to find the one guy who would run away even from a no hassle girl like her.

He sighed again. It was not his place to judge. Who was he to tell her to get over him, when he was still so devoted to his wife. He got up and walked over to the wall. Most of the walls in his place was covered in photographs. He was a professional photographer after all, but the pictures in his place were not related to his work. He was a fashion photographer, and he saw too much of the models at work, he did not need to see them even when he got home. No, his place was covered in pictures of her. His wife, the only woman he had ever loved. Hotaru Imai.

He was an orphan like Mikan, and had grown up in the same orphanage as her. At some point a brother sister bond had developed between them. So when she had moved to the home of her new foster parents, he had been terribly lonely. Eventually though, he had been adopted by a couple, and had ended up moving to near where Mikan was. The first time he had gone to see her, he had met the daughter of Mikan's foster parents, Hotaru. He had fallen in love at first sight. It had taken him 5 years before she would even go out with him.

Hotaru had made him work hard for everything. Yet everything had been worth it. She had been worth it. He smiled as he reached out to touch her picture. He stopped himself before he actually touched the glass, then shaking his head at his sentimentality he went over to the book shelf to pick out a book to read until Mikan woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan smiled and slid her hand across the table to hold Ruka's hand. He gave her a small smile. Suddenly Mikan heard the one voice that she always wanted to hear but never expected to.

Inspite of herself, she turned around and her eyes met Damien's. He was looking straight at her and he looked furious. To her absolute surprise, he strode up to her.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked. It was obvious that he was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"I was having a conversation while I had dinner. Now, I am not so sure." Mikan said as coldly as she could manage, despite her hammering heart.

"Here I have been constantly telling my brother that he did wrong by you, and now I find you just a few months later having an affair with a married man?" His voice rose higher with each word.

Ruka's eyes flashed with anger but Mikan grabbed his hand tighter, stopping him from getting up. "Yeah well, the good thing about married men is that you already know that you have no future with them. No chance what so ever. Makes the uncertainty go away."

Both Damien and Ruka looked at her stunned.

"Now _that_ was unexpected." Natsume said coldly as he walked up to them. His face was expressionless but his eyes were also blazing in fury.

Mikan's hand started trembling, but Ruka gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him and could not help but smile. Then somehow she could not help it, she started giggling. Ruka sighed. Mikan had always found it hilarious when anyone ever took their relationship the wrong way. It seemed she found it funny no matter the circumstances. He looked up at Natsume, and then waved at them to join their table. Surprised at the offer, Natsume complied without a word.

Once her giggling had subsided. Mikan gave Natsume a once over. "You seem to be doing well."

He raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same. Why don't you introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Something seemed to snap inside Mikan. _How dare he act all high and mighty after he had left her like that._ "Natsume meet Ruka. While you are at it, you should thank him too. He was the one who cleaned up after you left."

Natsume flinched as if she had hit him. "You really think he cares for you?"

"Oh I _know_ he cares for me." Mikan shot back.

"Give me your wallet." Natsume said turning to Ruka.

Without a word, Ruka handed it to him. He wanted to see where this would go. Since it was obvious to him that Natsume was in love with Mikan, he was willing to play along.

Natsume flicked it open. "Here look at this. He is here, on a date with you, probably telling you that he loves you. But right here in his wallet is a photograph of his wife. Why the hell would you want to be with someone like this?"

Mikan gave him a pitying look, and took the wallet from him. She pulled out Hotaru's picture, and handed the wallet back to Ruka. She gently stroked the picture, but when she looked up, her eyes were hard.

"You know Natsume, it would be better for you if you did not assume things. You should never have assumed that I would not accept you, before you even told me anything. You should not have assumed that I would just stay in Tokyo waiting meekly for you to man up and come for me. You should also not have assumed that if you did ever come back I would forgive you. But you know what the sad part is?"

Natsume stared at her in stony silence.

"The worst of it all is, that even now you do not have the guts to say you are jealous. Instead of telling me that Ruka is not good enough for me, you should have just apologized. But of course all you could do was barely control your anger. Well at least you did a better job than Damien." She gave Damien a reproving look and he had the grace to look somewhat apologetic.

She sighed. "If you ever do man up Natsume come find me. I am sure I will always be able to spare five minutes for you. After all you really do have a lot to apologize for. Oh and for the record, Ruka is my sister Hotaru's husband; and even if I was having an affair with him, you lost the right to say anything about it the moment you walked out of my apartment that day."

Natsume looked as if she had just slapped him. Damien on the other hand was staring at Hotaru's picture. "You are Hotaru's Ruka?" disbelief was plain on his face.

Ruka's face lost all color. "How do you know Hotaru?"

"She saved my life." Damien said softly. He looked back at Ruka then, "The only time I heard her laugh was when she was talking to you. She loved you with all her heart."

"I know." Ruka said in a quiet voice. He handed his card to Damien, then got up. "Come on Mikan, let's go home."

She stood up and took Ruka's hand. With a final sad look at Natsume, Mikan walked out.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

"Sir, there is a Mr. Damien Hyugga here to see you. I would not have bothered you but he had your personal card and so I..."

"It's okay. Send him in. Do not disturb us."

Ruka's secretary nodded as she walked out. 30 seconds later, Damien entered Ruka's office.

"Hi"

"Hey." Ruka replied. "Have a seat."

Damien sat down. He sighed as he finally met Ruka's eyes. He had never thought that he would meet "Hotaru's Ruka."

"Before anything else, I want to know what is going on between you and Mikan." Damien said quickly.

Ruka leaned back in his chair. "Mikan is my sister. Not by blood but by everything that matters."

Damien relaxed visibly on hearing this. "Thank God!"

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Hey, my brother is madly in love with her. He might be being exceptionally stupid about it but that does not mean I am not going to support him."

"I see. So I am just supposed to do damage control until Hyugga finally realizes his own feelings?"

"Probably not. After last night I don't think he will be going near Mikan unless he has made a decision." Damien replied.

"If you say so. But that is not why you are here." Ruka was giving him a look as if measuring him up.

"No. I am here to talk about your wife."

When Ruka made no comment, Damien went on.

"Four years ago, I was a part of a mercenary band for hire. We were hired by a government in Africa to destroy a terrorist camp. During one of our missions against them, one of our men was shot. We had the equipment but no one was skilled enough to perform the needed surgery. We went to the camp of Doctor's Without Borders. Hotaru was the best doctor there. She agreed to do the surgery if Natsume promised to give her all the medical supplies we had. She needed them to help the local people."  
Damien was looking away into the distance. "No one ever manages to stand up to my brother. They just do what he orders them to do. She told him what to do and he obeyed. She was an instant hero to the rest of our group."

"What about you?" Ruka asked curious.

"I was the one shot." Damien said with a chuckle.

Ruka smirked at that.

"Well she saved my life. I was taken to the city after the surgery. After my recovery, I actually went back to say thanks. I also really wanted to meet this woman who had managed to stare down Natsume. I had never expected for her to be so dainty. There she was, amidst such chaos and it was like she was in a world of her own. For three days I stayed in that camp. In all three I never even saw her smile. On the third night before leaving I went to say goodbye. That's when I heard her laugh."

He looked straight at Ruka. "She was talking to you on the phone. It was the first and last time I ever saw her show any emotions. There was nothing stoic about her when it came to you."

Ruka said nothing. His expression said it all though. The pain was still raw in his eyes.

"She was killed a week after that." Ruka said in a choked voice.

Damien shook his head. "Your wife is still alive."

* * *

**One Week Later:**

"Hey" Mikan greeted Ruka as she entered the hospital room. Ruka gave her a small smile and took the coffee mug she held out to him.

"It's my break." she said in reply to his inquiring look. He nodded and turned his gaze back to Hotaru. Hotaru was currently in a private room in the hospital where Mikan worked. She looked as if she had just fallen asleep but they both knew that she had been in a coma for the last four years. The attack in which they had believed her to have lost her life had actually left her in a coma. The terrorists who had done it would have come after her again and so Damien had not told the authorities about her survival. Due to this he had not been able to find Ruka. Damien had expected Ruka to be furious with him for not finding him sooner. To his surprise though, Ruka had been so happy just finding out that Hotaru was still alive that he really had not cared. Now Ruka spent every moment he could in Hotaru's hospital room.

"I talked to the doctor. He says there is nothing really wrong with her. Truthfully they think she can wake up at anytime." Mikan said.

"I'll be waiting right here when she does." Ruka said quietly.

Mikan nodded. "I have to go now, I'll be back later." with a wave to Ruka, she left the room and almost ran into Damien.

"oh, hi Mikan." Damien said.

"Hey." She replied, then with a nod to him she left.

Over the past week, Damien and Ruka had formed an unlikely friendship. It seemed that Damien really cared for Hotaru, and since Ruka was not the jealous kind, they got along really well. They were completely united in their goal of seeing her healthy again. Mikan only wished that seeing Damien did not hurt so much. She wished that his face would not remind her of a certain jerk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan bumped into someone as she was leaving Hotaru's room. She looked up, "Oh Hi Dam..." the words died on her lips as she realized that it was Natsume, not Damien in front of her.

"Hello Mikan." Natsume said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, visiting Hotaru?"she asked indicating the flowers he was holding.

"You said you would always be willing to listen to my apology. Does that still hold true?" he asked.

"Yes."

Natsume handed her the flowers. "Will you join me for coffee? I do have a lot to apologize for, after all."

Mikan gave him a long measuring look. "You knew when my shift ended and that I would be right here?"

"Yeah." Natsume replied evenly.

She sighed, then gave him a small nod.

* * *

Natsume took a deliberate sip of coffee. "Mikan, I..." he stopped, and then started again. "I don't know how to apologize, it's not something I have ever done before. Instead of telling you how sorry I am I think it better to tell you why I did what I did." after a small pause he continued, "My father was a business magnate. He was very very rich, and everyone knew it. He also had ties to the yakuza and so his life was almost always somewhat in danger. He met my mother when he was on an overseas trip. She had no idea who he was, but she still fell in love with him. To him she was an amazing novelty because she liked him for the man he was. They got married and at first she was pleasantly surprised by all the perks that came with money. But with that came all the trouble. She was a free spirit. Yet now she had to have multiple bodyguards. She could not walk on the beach, could not just be herself. The other problem was that she had left everything behind for him so now she had no one to confide in. She loved him, she truly loved him but the gold cage she was in now, was making her go mad."

Natsume sighed, and Mikan noticed that he looked really tired. "When she had us, she thought things would get better. After all we would be there with her. But we had to be educated to be the best. So the children whom she wanted to play with had to prove that they were good enough from the time they were two. I think that was the last straw for her. She left father. She wanted to take the both of us, but father would not let her. He wanted to have at least one of us. So she allowed him to have Damien on the condition that if Damien ever said he wanted to be with her, he would be sent to her. We were seven at the time. I did not see my twin brother for the next ten years."

"Mom and I moved to Europe. We would move every few months because she was sure she was being watched. All the years living with father had made her paranoid in the extreme. She never laughed, she hardly ever smiled. My father's love had destroyed her. She died when I was 17. It was a terrible waste of life." Natsume sighed looking into the distance as if he could see his mother. Then he looked back at Mikan and continued.

"I came back to Japan. I liked my step mother, adored my step sister and loved my brother but I hated my father. After a year here, I left again. I went and joined the black ops. For the next five years I worked in several anti terrorist squads all over the world. Damien had joined me in my second year there, and when we left we decided to make a mercenary band. We are the best killers money can buy." Natsume had a hard edge to his voice.

"When my father died, Damien cut all ties with everything illegal. We have a lot of legit businesses but our step mom looks after those now. The time we were settling all those matters was when I first met you."

He looked away, almost as if he was ashamed to meet her eyes. "Do you remember when I used to stand near your place every night all those years ago?"

"Yes." Mikan said softly.

"I saw you before that. I think I fell in love with you at first sight. I did not know what to do. I wanted to know you, but I was scared. Scared of being rejected and scared of my enemies finding you. I decided to forget about you. But I heard some thugs talking about you. I took care of them but I could not stand the thought of you being harmed. So there I stood every night waiting for you to safely make it home."

"Most people in Japan do not know that Damien has a twin brother. Because he was breaking all the ties with the yakuza, there were a lot of people who wanted him dead. When news spread that he could be found every night in the same place, some of them decided to try their luck. Damien is great at planning but I am much better at the execution of his plans. They had no chance, but I was wounded. I was wounded because I wanted it to be over quuickly so that you did not have to see any of it in case you came back early that night. I could not bear the thought of you seeing me like that. Or worse being scared of me." Natsume met her eyes squarely.

"The more I know you, the more I love you. Everything about you is precious to me. My father once told me that he had loved my mother more than his own life. His love suffocated her until she left him, and even then the damage done was enough to kill her. I don't trust myself to not do that to you. I already always want to protect you. I lied to you to keep you away from work, so that you would be safe. I stood in an alley for months just to keep an eye out. I am not scared that my enemies will hurt you, I am scared that they wouldn't have to."

Mikan looked at him stunned. He had said he loved her. Yes he had also said that he probably would not do anything about it, but he loved her.

"Natsume what are you planning on doing about all of this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, seemingly baffled.

"Let's see if I have this straight. You are in love with me and have been for years, but you are afraid that you would restrict me too much while trying to protect me and that I would hate you or go crazy. You basically just do not want me to end up as your mother." She summarized.

"That sounds correct."

"Then what will you do about it? Will you leave and never see me again?" Natsume flinched at her words, but Mikan ignored it and went on. "Will you try to be my friend and nothing more, or will you fight your demons and actually be with me?" she finished.

"I don't know." Natsume said coldly.

"I see." Mikan tapped the table with her fingertips. Then when she looked at Natsume he almost wanted to shrink back at the barely restrained anger in them.

"I liked the guy whom I found wounded in the alley. I became friends with the guy who took me to his place to spend the night when I missed the train. I fell in love with the man who was protecting someone, who would even lie to keep me safe. I am glad that you told me you reasons, but you were right, this is not an apology. I understand why you did what you did, but you really chose the worse way possible to do it."

"When I was three my mother left me outside of an orphanage while I was sleeping. All she left was a note. You made me relive that. Because of you I again have nightmares of being left behind. Your father destroyed your mother in one way, you destroyed me in another. The end result was the same. Honestly I do not even have the strength to be angry at you anymore. Since you obviously cannot decide, I am making the decision for you. We are over. Go find yourself another woman Natsme Hyugga coz this one wants nothing to do with you anymore." With that Mikan stood up and left.

Natsume watched her go. His face was expressionless and his eyes were empty. Completely hollow.

* * *

"MIKAN!" Ruka nearly yelled. Mikan looked up with jolt. "What?" she snapped.

"I have been calling your name for 5 minutes now. What is wrong with you?" he asked annoyed.

"I am fine." She said coldly, turning back to the book she was 'reading'.

Ruka raised an eyebrow at that. He had come home from the hospital to find Mikan like this. He had no clue what the hell had happened in the two hours in between when he had seen her in the hospital and when he had come home. He sat besides her and took the book out of her hands, and closed it.

"I was reading that." Mikan said, her voice suddenly choked.

Ruka said nothing but pulled her into a hug. Slowly, the walls Mikan had built around her collapsed. She started sobbing. Ruka held her until the tears ran dry.

* * *

**Two days Later:**

Mikan rushed out of Hotaru's room. She pretty much grabbed Ruka into a hug. "She woke up." Mikan was jumping up and down for joy.

"Hotaru's awake?" Ruka asked, his eyes wide and filled with hope, his heart hammering.

"Not quite. Her vitals dropped and she crashed. When she was given an electric shock to bring her back, she opened her eyes. She recognized me. She fell unconscious right after, but we think she is just sleeping now. She is not in a coma anymore." Mikan said excitedly.

"But she could still be in a coma?" Ruka said, his face expression falling into despair.

"No, she is definitely awake. Even if she relapses into a coma now, the chances of her waking up just increased by 90%. That is much better than what we had been hoping for previously." Hotaru's doctor said as he joined in the conversation.

Ruka smiled. "Yes, that is much better than before."

* * *

**Next Evening:**

Damien entered Hotaru's room and a slow smile spread on his face. Hotaru was sitting up in bed, talking with Mikan and Ruka. Ruka was holding her hand in both of his.

"Welcome Back, Hotaru!" Damien said as he handed her flowers.

"It's good to be back." she replied as she gave him a small smile.

"Mikan did you date Damien?" Hotaru asked suddenly after a while.

"Of course not." Mikan replied vehemently.

"Then why are you avoiding looking at him as if you just broke up with him?" she asked perplexed.

For a minute Mikan looked like she had been struck speechless. Then she stood up. "Ruka could you please tell her the whole story. I feel ill, I am going home. Bye Hotaru." Mikan turned and positively fled the room.

"What was that all about?" Hotaru asked looking a bit shell shocked.

"Natsume." Damien said coldly. "He screwed up big time with Mikan, and so a few days ago, she completely broke up with him. Though I am not sure if they ever actually dated like normal people, but whatever was between them, Mikan ended it. He deserved it, but obviously, she is still not over it."

"My sister was dating that..." Hotaru said looking horrified.

"Happy as I am to see you are finally awake Hotaru, I was not expecting to be called "that" the first time I heard you speak in four years." Natsume said as he entered the room. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers, which he placed on the bedside table.

"Get out." Ruka said in a very dangerous voice.

"You cannot be serious." Natsume replied.

"He is, and I agree with him. Please leave Natsume. If Mikan comes back and sees you... she really does not need that." Damien said unhappily.

"Mikan? She was the one who said, and I quote "we are over". Then why am I the one in the wrong?" Natsume snapped.

"Because you made her say it. What else was she supposed to do? You said you loved her, but you also said you did not want to be with her. Your half assed attitude was hurting her so she ended it. You really think it was easy for her?" Ruka snapped back.

"Boys, shut the hell up." Hotaru said in a cold voice. Even though she had not raised her voice at all, the effect was instantaneous. All three men turned to her.

"Ruka will you please fill me in." Hotaru asked. Ruka told her the whole story with a few additions by Damien.

"Mikan and Natsume love each other, but Natsume decided he was not good enough for her or something, and in his doubts hurt her badly. Natsume probably told her his reasons, but that changed nothing because he still is undecided on if he wanted to take the risk and be with her, or not be with her at all; and so she ended it. Is that correct?" Hotaru summarized when they were done.

"Scarily accurate." Ruka said. Damien gave a nod while Natsume made no comment.

"This is why I was referring to you as "that" Hyugga. My sister is an open person, and she acts rather than thinks. You on the other hand think too much when it comes to people who matter to you. Being in a relationship means being jealous, over protective, stupid and its basically a personal hell at times. But the presence of that one person is usually worth it all. If you cannot understand that, you are probably going to be alone for the rest of your life. Do not come near Mikan for a long time, she needs to recover and you need to grow a brain. If you actually love each other as much as everyone seems to think, you probably will work your issues out. Eventually."

Natsume was looking in surprise at Hotaru. He had never expected her to give him such advice.

"Now everyone but Ruka get out. I am going to sleep." She said.

"What is he, your pillow?" Damien had to ask.

"No, but I want to see his face when I wake up." Hotaru murmured as she smiled at Ruka. He chuckled as he sat down in the chair besides her bed.

"G'night guys." He said to them as the brothers left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Mikan stood at the airport aghast. "So let me get this straight, you are telling me that I flew all the way from Tokyo to Geneva during my vacation for no reason? You guys seemed to think it was so bloody important, and yet you scrapped the project and all you did to notify me was to send me an email, after my flight left?"

"In a nutshell, yes that is indeed it." The man replied with no repentance whatsoever in his voice.

"You..." and then Mikan said some words she was not very proud of but were well deserved.

* * *

"Are there any rooms available at all?" Mikan asked exasperated. The people whom she might have worked with had called and canceled her reservations at the hotel, now she was having a hard time finding another place to stay.

"We have nothing ma'am, but I can call other hotels to check." The woman said with a friendly smile.

"Please." Mikan replied, and then took a seat in the lobby to wait. While she waited for them to find her a place, she called her travel agent, and asked him to get her on the next flight to Japan. It had taken her a long time to get this vacation and she had been so excited to spend it in Japan with Ruka, Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Then the people at the research facility had given her a call. They needed her to be here immediately if she was to work for them. It was her dream job and so she had flown here, only to find out that they had scrapped the project and all they had sent was a bloody email.

After half an hour, the receptionist actually came to her to talk to her. They had not been able to find anything anywhere. Due to the explosion of a volcano in Iceland, all flights had been grounded and there was no room anywhere. The woman was really apologetic, and said she would keep trying, but Mikan would have to wait more. Mikan nodded and told her to keep looking.

She called Ruka, she really needed to vent right now.

"Hey Ruka, you would not believe the day I've had." She said as he picked up.

"Umm Mikan, I have something important to tell you." Ruka said. There was an edge to his voice.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"Hotaru's dad just had a stroke. We're at the hospital now, and he will be undergoing surgery soon." He said unhappily.

"Oh my God!" Mikan wanted to cry.

"Mikan, when can you get back?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"I asked to be booked on the next flight home. I'll leave as soon as I can." She answered, her brain still reeling from the shock.

"Why are you already trying to book a flight back?" he asked.

"Long story, don't worry about it. I'll get there as soon as I can Ruka. I promise." She said her voice choked with tears.

Ruka wanted to comfort her, but he knew that until she was back here, there was nothing much he could do. Even then, he knew that it all hinged on the health of his father in law.

"The doc is here so I have to go, but listen, if you want to talk just call me okay?" Ruka said sincerely.

"I will. Keep me updated." Mikan answered. With a small goodbye, Ruka hung up.

* * *

That night was one of the longest nights in Mikan's life. She could not get a wink of sleep despite being totally exhausted. She kept talking to Ruka once every two hours or so as she sat in the lobby of the hotel. By the time morning came, all her body hurt, and her head was throbbing in pain. She took a headache pill and then went to the cafe in the hotel to get some breakfast. She tried to eat but could not get herself to; she knew she was way overtired and too stressed out, but in such a situation there was not much to be done.

Mikan settled back into her seat, hoping that something would work out. Honestly she was not happy that she had spent most of the night in the hotel lobby but she was learning to appreciate the saying, "Beggars can't be choosers." She leaned back and closed her eyes, and her exhaustion finally made her fall into a restless sleep.

"Ma'am?" The receptionist gently shook her awake. Mikan came awake slowly. It took her a second before he remembered what was going on.

"Please tell me you found something." Mikan said as soon as she was completely awake.

"Yes and no. Umm there is actually a guest who wants to talk to you. He is currently staying alone in a two bedroom suite and is willing to let you stay in the extra bedroom. This is highly unorthodox ma'am and if anyone ever found out that I told him what trouble you were in, I could lose my job." She said quickly.

"Its okay, I won't get you into trouble. Where is this person?" Mikan asked.

"He is waiting for my reply. You see if you two meet, and then act as if you know each other than this can work, but if I introduce you then someone might realize what's going on. I am sorry it seems like a bad suspense movie." She said and now she seemed that she was panicking.

"Don't worry, you are the one helping me. I will make sure you do not get into trouble for it. Tell me where he is and I will meet him 'acccidentaly'." Mikan replied.

"He says he already knows you. He is waiting by the door of the cafe for you." Then with a smile the receptionist went back to the desk.

Mikan got up and made her way to the cafe, wondering who it could be. Her eyes widened as they came to rest on Natsume.

"Oh hell no." Mikan whispered as she turned around to leave. Natsume caught her arm. "Would you really prefer to stay in the hotel lobby?" he asked.

Mikan turned back, but before she could say anything, he phone rang. Natsume let go of her arm as she answered the phone.

"Hey Ruka." Mikan said.

"Hey, please tell me they found you something. Mr. Imai woke up, and Mrs. Imai told him what was going on when he asked about you. Honestly, now he is worried out of his mind about you. On a better note, he is actually much better now than he was and the surgery was a success." Ruka replied.

Mikan looked at Natsume with wide eyes, making him wonder what Ruka had said. Just like Mrs. Imai she had the habit of saying the complete truth. "Ruka, tell him that I got a room to stay. I am with a friend and so he does not need to worry."

She could almost see Ruka scowling at that. "What are you not telling me?" he asked.

"I am with Natsume." she said quietly.

Ruka swore. Then he did the unexpected, and asked Mikan to give the phone to Natsume.

"Hello Ruka." Natsume said.

"Natsume, can I entrust her to you? Can you promise me that you will be a good friend to her? This is possibly the worst time of her life, and I would not have preferred this, but there is nothing else to be done."

Natsume was shocked at this. He knew how proud Ruka was and how much it must have galled him to almost ask for his help.

"I will not screw this up." He said softly.

"Thank you." Ruka said. Natsume handed the phone back to Mikan. After talking for Ruka for another minute, she hung up. Then she looked at Natsume sullenly. He sighed.

"Come on Mikan, just think that you are with Damien." He said.

Mikan shook her head. "You are you, and I will get over it. Thanks for helping Natsume."

Natsume's eyes widened. Then he gave her a small nod.

* * *

Mikan came out of the shower dressed in only a towel. She looked unhappily at her suitcase, then decided that she would get dressed after a while. She was too tired and so she needed to lie down for a little while before she had the strength to unpack. She was asleep within seconds.

Natsume knocked on her door then entered. He took one look at her and turned to leave, but if he left her sleeping like this with wet hair, she would fall sick. Sighing, he turned back. Since Mikan was sleeping on top of the covers, he grabbed the extra blanket that was on the side, and covered her with it. He could not stop himself from stroking her cheek, she was just so beautiful.

Mikan snuggled deeper within the blanket, and then she whispered his name. Natsume looked at her stunned. She was dreaming about him. Then a single tear slid out from the corner of her eye. Natsume hated himself in that moment. He turned and left the room, leaving Mikan to the dreams that were still haunted by him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Also I'd like to thank:**

**JuSt To RaNdOm**

**singwithme**

**Greentulip**

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

**

* * *

**"I don't know what in hell possessed me to say yes to you." Mikan complained as the plane dipped scarily yet again.

Natsume shrugged, and answered without looking at her, "You need to get home to see your dad. Try to think about him, maybe that'll help."

With a sigh, Mikan closed her eyes. That morning, Natsume had told her he was going to Japan via somewhat dangerous means. She could go with him or stay at the hotel. She had chosen to go with him. So now here she was in a two seater plane, with Natsume piloting them towards Athens. They were going to catch a private jet from there for Tokyo. _If we make it to Athens. _Mikan thought with despair.

It wasn't that Natsume was a bad pilot, he was probably among the very best. But there was a reason why all flights were cancelled. There was almost no visibility, and so Natsume was flying blind. His brow was beaded in sweat and he was concentrating really hard. In the past three hours, he had not even looked at her. Not even once.

Suddenly the plane veered to the right. Surprised, Mikan let out a cry, and held onto her seat till her knuckles were white. Once the plane stabilized, Natsume took her hand in his. She looked at him shocked. He slowly placed her shaking hand upon his chest, right over his heart. He turned towards the front again, but his hand was still on hers.

"Feel my heart. When it races, thats when you should be worried, but as long as its beating at its own pace, be sure that the world is moving at my pace. Trust me."

Mikan sat very still, her hand placed on his heart. She could feel its steady beat. Slowly her own racing heart calmed and her heartbeat matched his. Mikan closed her eyes, and focussed only on him. Bit by bit, the tension left her. She still felt it when the plane dipped and swerved. Her heart still jumped every once in a while but Natsume was her rock. The fear stayed away. Time passed very quickly once she was focussed on him.

Mikan snapped her eyes open at the jolt. She looked around to realize that they had just landed. She looked at Natsume, to see him staring straight ahead. His heartbeat was as steady as ever.

"We're here." he said with a wry smile.

Mikan looked around with wide eyes as he expertly piloted the plane into the hangar. She saw people coming towards them as the plane came to a stop. She turned to Natsume to ask something, but at the same time he turned towards her. As their eyes met, her mind went blank. Through the sudden confusion in her mind she realized one thing loud and clear.

Natsume's heart was racing. He seemed to notice it the same time she did, and looked surprised at the hand she still rested upon his heart. With a blush, Mikan moved hr hand back onto her lap, but she could not forget the feeling of his heart pounding against her hand. Just knowing that she made his heart race, was enough to make her want to..

Natsume ended her reverie by getting up, and taking her hand. When they exited the plane Natsume was still holding onto her hand tightly.

* * *

Mikan was perplexed by the unexpected charm and care Natsume was showing to her. They had gone to a hotel after the flight. Once she ad showered and dressed, a waiter had asked her if she would join Natsume for dinner. Deciding it would be really rude if she said no, she had agreed. Now as she sat across from him in a private booth in what was probably the best restaurant in town, she could not help but wonder what the hell was going on.

Inspite of her reservations, she could not help but have a good time. Natsume had planned it perfectly. Once the conversation really started, she was in, and there was no going back. The wine kept coming and as they talked, as they laughed and as they just completely took in the presence of the other, they both realized something at the same time. _Every night could be like this, every meal could be this much fun, if we are together._

But as stubborn as these two were, they made no move to acknowledge this simple fact. Still the night did not lose its charm.

Natsume smiled as her laughter filled the place. _To see her happy was the best thing in the world._

_

* * *

_

"You don't think I can ever act improper?" Mikan asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"I am not saying that you can't. I am saying that you never will. There is a difference." Natsume smirked.

Then as he watched, a truly wicked smile lit Mikan's face, and Natsume suddenly realized how much she had had to drink. As calm as anything, she slowly climbed onto the table, until she was on it on her hands and knees. Her face was inches from his, and as he watched holding his breath, she reached forward, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close as if to kiss him. Natsume's eyes widened, and a waiter cleared his throat. Mikan pushed Natsume away laughing.

Natsume scowled as she jumped back into her seat. "We'll like places at the bar now please." He said to the beet red waiter.

As Mikan and Natsume made their way to the bar, he held onto her. When they reached the bar, Mikan shook her head.

"Something's wrong Natsume. Lets leave." He raised an eyebrow at the statement but then nodded.

Just as they were getting into the car, Natsume saw someone entering the place. A man he had not seen in a long time, but actually never wanted to see again. He wondered if Mikan's intuition had just saved both their lives.

"Mikan, is it okay f we stay in another hotel tonight?" he asked innocently.

"Why?" She asked him. In that moment Natsume knew that if he evaded the truth, she would never trust him again.

"I just saw a man entering that restaurant. He is one of the people who would love to kill me. I do not believe in co-incidences. I don't think the hotel is safe anymore." He answered in an uncharacteristically honest way.

"Okay." Mikan answered. "Where were you thinking of going?" She asked after a moment.

"There is a small inn near the old side of the city." Natsume answered.

"Why not go to a big hotel? If I pay, then no one would realize you were staying there. Its much harder to find someone among a lot of people." Mikan wondered.

Natsume was quiet for so long that she thought he would not answer, but then he did reply. "I was thinking back to see if your name was mentioned anywhere. It wasn't. If we book anywhere under your name, we will not be traced. Good job!"

Mikan gave a dry chuckle at his praise.

"Dont worry about it too much. We'll be on a plane at 6 am anyways. There is not that much time left." Natsume said gently as they reached the hotel. Mikan gave him a small nod and they entered the place together.

* * *

Mikan kept fidgeting in the bed. She wanted to sleep but sleep it seemed had other ideas. She turned to look at where Natsume was sleeping on the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow, but she had a feeling that he was just as awake as her.

With a sigh, Mikan sat up. She had the strangest feeling ever. It felt as if there was something right outside her grasp that she really wanted, but no matter what she did she could not reach it. She looked again at Natsume, and as her gaze slowly traveled over his sleeping form, she knew that he would be able to make it all go away. With another sigh, she got out of bed, and grabbed her blanket. She sat on the carpet next to where he was sleeping and wrapped the blanket around her. Then she rested her head on the couch.

Natsume waited until he thought Mikan had fallen asleep. Then he opened his eyes, and almost gasped when he saw her sleeping on the floor, sitting up, with her head resting on the couch. He gently reached forward and cupped her cheek.

Mikan felt something warm, and she moved closer to the warmth unconsciously. Then she opened her eyes, to see Natsume looking at her with an expression she had never seen before. She reached up and held his hand closer to her cheek. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes, but she also saw the depth of the love in them.

Natsume drew in a breath to speak, but Mikan placed a finger on his lips. "Sometimes things should be left unsaid." she whispered.

To her surprise, Natsume picked her up, but instead of going to the bed, he just deposited her on the couch next to him. Then he unwrapped the blanket from around her, and slowly pulled her into his arms. They lay there, just as tangled together as the blankets that covered them, listening to each other's heartbeats. Natsume smiled when Mikan ran a hand through his hair. They looked into each other's eyes and softly the world fell away.

That entire night they just held each other, looking into one another's eyes. The past did not exist and the future was not considered. In that time there was just the two of them.

* * *

They both jumped, startled, when the alarm went off.

"I guess its time." Mikan said softly.

"Just a few more minutes, please." Natsume whispered, as he closed his eyes and held onto her even more tightly. But then he opened his eyes, and slipped off the couch. He reached forward and pulled Mikan to her feet.

"Time to go."

* * *

The rest of the journey passed by without event. They sat in the plane, talking, but about nothing personal. Neither would say a word about the night they had shared. Nor would they say anything about the fact that they would be parting as soon as the plane reached Tokyo.

When the plane landed in Tokyo, Mikan felt tears well up in her eyes. But she held them back with sheer will. This was what he wanted. This is what she had told him to do. She could not regret it now.

When she saw Ruka waiting for her at the tarmac, Mikan could not help but run into his arms. After hugging him for a minute, she turned. Natsume was there, talking to Damien.

"Lets go Mikan." Ruka said.

Mikan nodded, but then she could not help it. She ran back to Natsume. He looked up at her, surprise mingled with joy on his face. But she did not know what to say.

"Goodbye Natsume and thank you. For everything." were the only words that she could manage to say to him. Then she turned and left.

Natsume watched her walk away, he wanted to call out to her, but could not make himself do it. He watched as she got into the car with Ruka, and he watched her still as the car drove away. Suddenly he felt as if he could not breathe. It seemed as if someone had punched a hole through his chest and taken away the very air he breathed. He looked back at Damien hoping his brother would know what was going on.

As Damien watched in shock, his brother turned empty eyes upon him from where he had been watching Mikan's car. For the first time since his mother had died, tears glittered in his eyes. Without a word, Damien pulled his brother into a hug. It seemed that losing Mikan was something that could break even the Natsume Hyugga.

* * *

**Author Note: (adding this on 14th June 2010) I know this is pure blackmail, but I cant help it. I need reviews. Anyways, I just finished writing the next chapter but I dont wanna publish it till I have a few more reviews on this one. Thats not undermining the ones I already have (Thanks animechic12 and lenprz) but still... C'mon ppl please... just a few reviews... and you get the next chapter. **

**Just dont hate me for this. I have a midterm soon so I am gonna die anyways.. :( **

**Read and Review ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

****

Also I'd like to thank

animechic12

lenprz

adi

for reviewing the last chapter.

But I'll also like to apologise coz i screwed up the Thanks list in the Author note. I thought it was complete but it wasn't. Really sorry. So here is the complete list now:

jazziscool

****

**JuSt To RaNdOm**

****

**Chin-92**

**greentulip**

**Heidee May Payas**

**Emmoria**

**shainingu etowa-ru**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**kk**

**natsuk0**

**singwithme**

Thanks for reviewing :)

PS - I am modifying this chapter coz some lines are missing. I just noticed it now. FF honestly made me rewrite stuff like 3 times for this chappie coz it would not save.. sigh... Gomenasai for the screw ups. :(

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked, barely able to stop herself from shouting.

"Yup." Hotaru said with a smile. Mikan jumped and grabbed her sister in a fierce hug, tears glittering in her eyes. "I am so happy for you two." she said with a slight sniff. Hotaru laughed and hugged her back.

"Did you tell her?" Ruka asked as he entered the room. But before he could say anything else, Mikan ran upto him and hugged him tightly. Then she moved back and gave him a wide smile, and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're going to be a dad!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yup." Ruka said with a loving smile towards Hotaru.

"Have you told mom and dad yet? They're going to be so happy." Mikan said, still somewhat jumping around for joy.

"Actually, we were just heading to their place now. You wanna come with us?" Hotaru asked.

"For sure." Mikan just could not stop smiling. Ruka laughed and gave her another hug. Then he wrapped his arm around Hotaru and they went to give Mr. and Mrs. Imai the good news.

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru had been in Japan for two weeks now, while Mikan had come back from her very messed up trip to Europe 5 days ago. They were all on an extended vacation and were going to be in Japan for another three weeks. Since they were here for so long, they had just rented a house near to where the Imai's lived. Mikan had been hopping back and forth between the two houses all the time.

That night, once they had shared the news with their family, they had celebrated for a long time. The mood and the atmosphere could not have been better. Not one of them could stop smiling that night. Hotaru sat at Ruka's side, almost snuggled into his arms. as she gazed at them, Mikan suddenly realized that she had tears in her eyes. She did not have words to explain how glad she was to have her sister back and to see Ruka happy again.

For the first time since Natsume had left her, she was fine with it. That had led to the chain of events that brought back Hotaru, and no amount of pain she suffered could ever equal to the joy she felt at seeing Ruka happy again. _Maybe it was okay to forgive the past now. It had led to the present after all, and she would not change this present for anything in the world. _

* * *

Natsume lounged on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. The alcohol was mainly there because the cold glass gave him comfort, since Natsume seldom drank more than a few sips. He raised his eyes, when Damien entered the room. That was the only indication that he had noticed his brother's presence. Damien went straight to the small bar, and poured himself a drink of Natsume's favorite scotch. Then he downed it in one go, and poured himself another.

**Natsume's POV**

I watched silently as Damien came and sat on the couch across from me. I knew he wanted to talk to me, but I honestly had nothing to say_. What could I say? That I wanted Mikan back even though I was not sure I would not break her heart and her trust again._ I saw Damien take a breath to speak, and I flinched. I could not help it. I saw his eyes widen in shock, but I also saw the pain in them. My pain, reflected in his eyes. I closed my eyes. I could not see my brother in pain. I could not see him hurt. Yet, now there he was, in pain, hurt, because I was in pain, because I was hurt.

Slowly, it dawned on me. If our roles had been reversed, I would have moved heaven and hell to give my brother his happiness. Yet, I would not let him help me. I had hurt Mikan. I never wanted to admit it, but I was scared. Scared of how much I loved her. Scared that I would not survive if I lost her, so I had left her. Left her before I could lose her. I had wanted to protect her, of course, but I had been a coward. I had broken her heart. Now I had broken my own. In this process I had also hurt my brother. Not just him, I had hurt Aoi too. Even though I had only seen her once since coming back, she could tell something was wrong. Even though I don't talk to her, she constantly leaves messages. I was causing pain to everyone I loved, and just because I had not had the guts to take what life offered.

I opened my eyes then. I would not have my pain reflected in th eyes of my family. I am me. Not a coward, and not a runaway. It was high time I took the risk. It was time to ask Mikan if she would still have me. Because life without her was not a life at all. It was just a meaningless existence.

**POV over**

Damien looked at his brother and he knew something fundamental had changed in him. His heart had broken when Natsume had flinched just because he had wanted to talk, but now a moment later when his brother had opened his eyes, he had become himself again. Damien could not help but smile slightly, as Natsume sat up, and then downed his scotch in one go. He gave Damien one of his very confident looks, and left the room.

* * *

Mikan could not sleep. With a sigh, she left her room and went to the living room. Maybe watching tv would help. After a while, to her surprise Hotaru joined her.

"I never knew you were an insomniac." Mikan said.

"I am not. What I am is pregnant, and hence I have cravings." She replied pointing to the peanut butter ice cream she was eating.

"Fair enough." Mikan answered and they watched tv in companionable silence for a while. Then Hotaru turned it off.

"What gives?" Mikan protested.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. This seems as good a time as any." Hotaru said as a way of explanation.

"Okay, so what did you want talk about?" Mikan asked, giving her sister her full attention.

"I wanted to talk about your trip home. I know what you told Ruka. You shared a suite with him, then he flew the two of you to Athens, and then you stayed there a night, and took a flight home. I know that all of that is true, but I also know that something is missing." Hotaru had spoken in a gentle voice, yet Mikan had flinched.

Mikan was silent for a while. She actually considered lying to Hotaru, but then decided against it. Firstly she hated lying, and secondly she respected Hotaru too much to ever lie to her. In a soft voice Mikan started speaking. She told Hotaru about the suite she had shared with him. About the fact that he was probably the one who had covered her with a blanket when she had fallen asleep in a towel. About the way that he had held her hand against his chest to calm her down. About the way his heart had not raced even once in that entire flight, yet it had raced when he had looked at her. She told her about how much fun they had had together over dinner. And she told her how gently he had held her in his arms that night. She told Hotaru about the love she had seen in his eyes, and how strongly she had felt it in her heart.

Mikan's eyes glittered with unshed tears as she told Hotaru about the joy and love she had seen in his expression when she had come back to him after meeting Ruka, and about how empty his eyes were when she had said goodbye.

"He left me. He broke my heart. I wanted it over. But why do I feel like I am the one in the wrong? Why do I..." slowly the tears she had held back started falling from her eyes.

Hotaru hugged Mikan, as she wept. After a while she looked at Hotaru and said softly, "I love him. No matter what he has done, I still love him more than anything. I know he loves me madly, Hotaru. I can see it in his eyes. Then why, why do I have to be alone?" the last part was a whisper, a plea with a man who never seemed to hear it.

"If he really loves you as much as you believe he does, he will come back to you Mikan. Give him time, he is an idiot after all, but trust in your heart." Hotaru said quietly.

Mikan nodded as she wiped her tears. Hotaru suddenly gave her a wicked smile, "I mean after all Mikan, where can he go if not to you. No one else would ever be able to stand him." Mikan giggled at Hotaru's words, since she too knew that it was not that far from the truth.

"Come now, its time for bed. I'll sleep in your room. That way, you might actually fall asleep." Hotaru said taking Mikan's hand pulling her to her feet.

"Its okay..." Mikan started to protest but Hotaru cut her off. "I said I will sleep there. If you have a problem with that, you get to sleep in my room with me and Ruka, but if he mistakes you for me in the night, or even starts to mess with me, I am not responsible. He's always _very romantic._" she said with a smirk.

Mikan made a disgusted face, and pulled her towards her room. "I am fine with you sleeping in my room. There are somethings that I just do not want to see or know about you and Ruka." Hotaru laughed at that as she allowed Mikan to drag her.

* * *

**Author Note: I am sorry for the blackmailing at the end of the last chapter. Well okay maybe I am not.. I did want reviews badly enough to do something like that.. sigh, desperation shows. Well I did not get any reviews for that anyways which seems fair.**

**How was this chapter? Do Review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

****

Also I'd like to thank

lenprz - Thanks a lot :) Though those conversations drive me crazy when i write them.

****

neverperfect1997 - I'll try to lessen the swears. I actually swear, so that tends to show up in my fics a bit. But I dont like writing swears too much so I am fine with reducing them.

****

GreenTulip - I like a more human Natsume too. He seems so much more real this way.

**for reviewing the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Mikan woke up feeling uneasy. There was something, not right. Not wrong per se, but something was not exactly right either. Her eyes went to Hotaru who was still sleeping. Seeing her peaceful expression calmed her a little bit. She got up and then checked the whole house, but everything was just the same. With a sigh, she went back upstairs and took a shower, and got dressed. She had taken out a green summer dress to wear, but for some reason switched to light blue denim capris, and a white tank top. Still her restlessness would not go away. She went downstairs again, to find Ruka making brunch for everyone.

Mikan started helping him. He was making Hotaru's favorite breakfast, waffles with fresh strawberries and cream; chocolate milk and mandarin oranges in jell-o.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Damien asked Natsume uneasily.

"This is Mikan we're talking about. Straight forward works best." Natsume answered calmly, though inside he was almost panicking.

"This does not seem all that straight forward bro. How about you just call her? Its definitely safer to call her. I mean you cant get stuff thrown in your face. Nor can you get thrown out. The worse you can get on the phone is being hung up on." Damien still seemed very uneasy.

Nastume gave him a strange look, "Just how many women did those things to you?" he asked with morbid curiosity.

"Lets just say that I know what I am talking about. And none of them, and I do mean none, had a temper that can compare to Mikan." Damien replied.

Natsume chuckled, and got into the car. "I'll be fine bro. Whatever she does, its not like I don't deserve it." With that he drove away.

* * *

Hotaru took a bite of her breakfast and smiled in satisfaction. "Thanks." she said to Ruka, who smiled back. Mikan had just sat down when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." she said and headed for the door. Ruka had started for the door too, but when Mikan passed him, he chose to just stand at the door between the kitchen and the living room to see who had come to visit this early in the morning.

Mikan gasped when she saw who was standing at their doorstep. Ruka on the other hand swore so explicitly that even Mikan was surprised. Then he came and stood besides Mikan. He would not say anything, he would not interfere but by gods he would happily throw this guy out if Mikan wanted him to.

Mikan did not notice Ruka's furious expression at all. Her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her.

"Hello Mikan, hey Ruka." Natsume said quietly.

"Hi." Mikan replied, shell shocked. Then she moved aside to let him in. Natsume entered the house and his panic escalated, but he still kept his face expressionless. Before any of them could say anything though, Hotaru called Ruka from the kitchen. Ruka gave Natsume one last glare, and then left the room.

Mikan motioned for him to sit, and then sat across from him. "Why are you here?" she asked without preamble.

"To apologize." Natsume answered with absolute sincerity. Mikan moved forward a bit, letting her bangs cover her eyes, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Mikan, I am sorry. Sorry for leaving you, sorry for hurting you and sorry for breaking your trust. I'm not saying that suddenly I've come to realize the error of my ways, but I did realize that I had no right to decide for you. I should have told you everything, and let you choose. It was cowardly of me to run away, but I was so scared. Scared that you would reject me, and even more terrified that I would hurt you if you didn't. I should have trusted in you." For a long moment after that, Natsume was silent, but when he continued, she could hear the pain in his voice.

"I had never felt for anyone the way I felt about you, and the thought of anything happening to you made me want to do anything I could to protect you. I thought I could live without you if it was for your good, but not only did I hurt you terribly, I also found out that I am not as strong as I might like to think. Living without you is so much worse. Its like.." Natsume stopped, a catch in his voice.

"It feels like your heart has been ripped out of your chest. Like the very air you breathe has turned into glass shards which are slicing you with every breath you take. Its like you are drowning and can't save yourself." Mikan said softly. she still would not look up at him, but he saw the single tear that slid down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away.

"That was what I felt like when you left me. I did not even know what I had done wrong. You did not even think I was worthy of an explanation. I told you once before Natsume, I'm tired now. I really have no strength to go through this again. Once nearly destroyed me, I wont last a second time. I accept your apology. Just last night I realized that if you had not left me, Ruka might not have been reunited with Hotaru. So I am truly not angry at you anymore. But I don't understand why you are here."

"I want you back." Natsume said in a choked voice. "I promise I'll never hurt you again, and I will build up your trust again, but I can't live without you."

Mikan closed her eyes, she would not cry, not now. She knew that Natsume was begging. It might not seem that way to anyone else, but she knew that he had never shown such desperation to anyone before.

"Its okay Mikan. Don't force yourself. You do not have to answer now, and in fact if you say no, it'll only be what I deserve." He got up to leave, but before turning he said, "I am leaving on an assignment soon. I hope you can give me an answer when I get back." He turned to leave.

"I can't..." Mikan whispered. Natsume stilled completely and his face lost all color.

"I understand." He said in a flat emotionless voice, as he started walking towards the door.

* * *

**Author Note: So how did you guys like this? Since nothing else seems to work, now I am resorting to cliff hangers to get reviews. I know I am desperate.. but what can I say... please review if you dont want me to keep acting like a whiny spoiled 2 year old. (But dont worry, I'll update soon. I really dont have the rest written down, so I'm not torturing you guys just for reviews.)**

**Ja!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Read and Review!**

****

Also I'd like to thank these guys

************

**for reviewing the last chapter:**

Yuri no Kimi - Happy now? (well you can answer that after you read this chappie.)

lenprz - your guess and analysis was accurate :) and u could never annoy me via a review. Just seeing that i have review makes my day!

Greentulip - You totally called me on that. I am amazed that you could tell so easily..

zac-fr-short - I am so happy that you liked it :) I wonder too... when did she say no? she just said "can't" :P big difference :) trust me i hate sad stuff too.

Shikyo Kuranosai - hahaha.. you know u r so right... i should stop whining... oh well, i'll try. I am so glad that you reviewed though! Keep at it ;) I'll try n update more regularly.

**

* * *

**

_"I want you back." Natsume said in a choked voice. "I promise I'll never hurt you again, and I will build up your trust again, but I can't live without you."_

_"Its okay Mikan. Don't force yourself. You do not have to answer now, and in fact if you say no, it'll only be what I deserve." He got up to leave, but before turning he said, "I am leaving on an assignment soon. I hope you can give me an answer when I get back." He turned to leave._

_"I can't..." Mikan whispered. Natsume stilled completely and his face lost all color._

_"I understand." He said in a flat emotionless voice, as he started walking towards the door_.

* * *

"Natsume wait!" Mikan called. He stopped but did not turn around.

"Listen to the whole thing before you draw conclusions." she said in a heated voice.

Natsume turned back, his expression carefully neutral.

"I can't wait. I absolutely refuse to stay home and wait dutifully for you to come back. I don't care where you go, you have to take me with you. I don't trust you to come back to me so completely that I can wait." she said softly, as the tears that had been threatening for so long finally started to fall.

Natsume moved towards her, but before he could touch her, she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"If you ever leave me again, I swear I'd kill you. I don't want to be alone... not ever again. I..." before she could even finish, Natsume moved her hand, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

When they finally parted for breath, Natsume cupped her face in his hands. "I promise. I'll never leave you. No matter what." he kissed the tears from her face.

Mikan smiled, and Natsume's heart felt lighter than it had ever before. Just as she was about to kiss him again, she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned her head to see Hotaru standing in the doorway. Mikan blushed but did not move away from Natsume.

"Now that you have things sorted out, how about you join us for breakfast? Both of you." Hotaru said calmly.

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other, knowing full well that this was an order from Hotaru.

"Sure." Natsume answered, while Mikan just nodded.

"Mikan why don't you freshen up a bit first?" Hotaru said sweetly, as she motioned Mikan towards the stairs. "Natsume, you can come with me."

Natsume and Mikan gave each other a confused look but then did just as they were ordered.

As soon as Natsume entered the kitchen, someone grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against a wall. Natsume had expected this, but not from this person. It was not Ruka, but Hotaru who held him there. He could easily have gotten out of the hold, but he knew that she needed this to make her point clear.

"I hope for your sake that you don't break her heart again." she said coldly, as she pushed him back and walked away.

Natsume said nothing and quietly sat down across from Ruka.

"She took you back?" Ruka asked, even though he obviously knew the answer.

"Yeah." Natsume answered cautiously.

"Take better care this time Natsume, you're really lucky to get a second chance. There won't be a third." he said calmly.

"Don't worry Ruka, I will never hurt her again." Natsume said sincerely.

Ruka sighed. "There is nothing I would like better than kicking you out of her life. You are troublesome, think too much and have hurt her a lot. But that is in the past. If she's willing to trust you again, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Natsume just nodded. He had expected a far worse response than what he had just received.

Thats when they heard Mikan coming down the stairs, and all the uneasiness vanished from the atmosphere.

Hotaru served Natsume food, and Mikan filled her own plate as she sat besides him. The conversation was light, and it seemed that everyone was getting along with each other. After breakfast Natsume and Mikan headed out, while Ruka and Hotaru went to Hotaru's parents place. The plan was also to tell them about Natsume so that they could meet him that night for dinner.

* * *

Mikan sat in the car next to Natsume. She kept looking at him, still unable to believe that he was hers now. His eyes met hers, and she saw the faint smile that graced his lips. He pulled over to the side, and turned to her with a mischievous expression. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I am gonna take you straight home and we won't get anything done at all."

Mikan's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Blushing, she turned his face back towards the road. "If we get everything done quickly, we might have time to visit your place before meeting my parents."

Natsume laughed. "Thinking like me already." he grinned and gunned the car.

* * *

Mikan smiled as she slowly snuggled deeper into the couch. She was really tired, and the couch in her parent's place was really comfy. She had spent the entire day making preparations to go with Natsume. She had needed to do a lot of shopping to have all the things she would need. Natsume had had stuff to take care of as well and so they had actually just had barely had had time to change before meeting her parents.

Mikan closed her eyes. It was only for a minute. She was just resting them. She would not fall asleep.

Natsume grinned and covered Mikan with his jacket. She looked so cute, sleeping like that. He was sitting next to where she was curled up on the couch, talking to Mrs. Imai and Ruka. Mr. Imai was still not up to any strain and had gone to bed a little while ago. Hotaru was currently in the kitchen concocting something to eat. She was craving something and woe to anyone who got between her and her cravings.

They kept chatting for a while and soon Hotaru also joined them. She had a bowl of ice cream with her, the only strange thing being that the bowl had like 12 or 13 different flavors in it.

Around midnight, Mrs. Imai also went to bed. Thats when the other three decided that it was time they headed home too.

"So where are you staying?" Ruka asked nonchalantly.

Natsume shrugged. "I am not entirely sure how annoyed she'll be if she wakes up at my place, so I am considering crashing at yours." he answered.

Ruka smiled inwardly. Natsume had just passed the test. If he had even considered parting from Mikan, Ruka would have had to hurt him.

Natsume moved to pick Mikan up, when she suddenly came awake with a start. She looked around, panic in her eyes, and when she saw Natsume, she hugged him tightly. Natsume could feel the frantic beating of her heart as he held her close. Above Mikan's head, his eyes met Ruka's. He could see from his expression that this was something that happened very often. He wanted to shoot himself for causing her so much pain, but instead he vowed to make it up to her.

He picked Mikan up. "C'mon. Lets go home." Mikan said nothing as she held onto him. Even when he set her down in the car, he took her hand in his as soon as got in on the other side. When they reached his house, instead of just opening the door for her, Natsume picked her up again and carried her inside.

Natsume laid her down gently on the bed. Then pulled the blanket over her. "Go to sleep baby, I'll be right here when you wake up." he said gently.

Mikan gave him a small nod, but she did not close her eyes. Natsume smiled and kissed her forehead. "My bedroom is right next to this one. I won't lock the door. I know its too fast for us to share a room already, but i am hoping we can at least share a house." he got up and started to leave.

Mikan grabbed his hand, and kissed it. "Good night." she said softly.

"Good Night." Natsume answered and left the room.

* * *

Mikan woke up, a silent scream lodged in her throat. She looked around the room, as if expecting someone to jump out and grab her. Even though there was nothing there, she jumped out of bed, and ran to Natsume's room. The door was unlocked just as he had promised her. He was asleep. As she watched him, her heart calmed down. Mikan locked the door behind her and walked upto Natsume. She was glad he had not expected her to share a room with him. she loved hm, yes, but she needed time to adjust, and she needed her personal space. But tonight her terror that this would all turn out to be a dream was too great. She got into bed with Natsume.

He opened sleepy eyes to look at her, then he pulled her close, and fell asleep again. For a while Mikan was awake watching him, but then she too fell into a deep untroubled sleep.

* * *

**Author Note:**** So how did you guys like this? **

**Read and Review!**

**Ja!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

****

Also I'd like to thank these guys

****************************

**for reviewing the last chapter:**

**Shikyo Kuranosai - I'll keep updating as long as i have time. :) Good luck in getting ur other favorites updated!**

**Kountry101 - Thanks :) **

**Greentulip - Yeah, you have good intuition, but still u r not supposed to know the plot before me :P just kidding ;) **

**Yuri no Kimi - Thanks :) **

**JuSt To RaNdOm - Hahaha.. Thanks :) Well he can be a jerk, but he has a sweet side too. Lemme know what yo think of this one. **

**lenprz - okay so this review is gonna have a long reply... here goes. Yup Mikan is paranoid, but thats coz she is actually phobic of ppl leaving her. especially Natsume. It is his fault. Its high time Natsume was gentle with her, since he already messed her up pretty bad when he first left her. Also I am glad that you think I am true to the original characters, I try to be, but am never sure how much I succeed. Its always good to know that i did a decent job. ******************************************************

********************************************************

**Ruka and Natsume always have the vibe that if they are not best friends already then at least they can be. Its just the way those two are, and I can never change that. **

****************************************************

**Okay now to the main point, he said that he will never hurt her. I think he really meant never. This is Natsume we're talking abt. The guy who may be a genius but who sucks at relationships. I dont think he still completely understands the advice Hotaru gave him at the end of Chapter 9. It'll take a while before he understands that there is no way you can never hurt a person, you just try your best not to hurt them and need to have the courage to apologize when you do.**

****************

***~*~*~Read and Review!~*~*~***

* * *

_Mikan woke up, a silent scream lodged in her throat. She looked around the room, as if expecting someone to jump out and grab her. Even though there was nothing there, she jumped out of bed, and ran to Natsume's room. The door was unlocked just as he had promised her. He was asleep. As she watched him, her heart calmed down. Mikan locked the door behind her and walked upto Natsume. She was glad he had not expected her to share a room with him. she loved hm, yes, but she needed time to adjust, and she needed her personal space. But tonight her terror that this would all turn out to be a dream was too great. She got into bed with Natsume._

_He opened sleepy eyes to look at her, then he pulled her close, and fell asleep again. For a while Mikan was awake watching him, but then she too fell into a deep untroubled sleep._

* * *

Mikan woke up feeling really well rested. She stretched in the bed as she lazily opened her eyes. That was when she realized that she wasn't home. She sat up, her eyes wide, and that was when she noticed Natsume sleeping next to her. As the events of the day before came back to her, a slow smile spread across her features. She stroked his arm which she had been using as a pillow, and then her fingers stroked his cheek. She wanted to cuddle him, and at the same time she wanted to hit him. Why in hell had she forgiven him so easily? She should have made him beg more. But then she remembered his empty voice when she had said "I can't.."

Mikan sighed. She knew she was in trouble coz if he ever looked hurt, she would forgive him anything. She only hoped that he did not realize that. Their relationship was messed up as it was, it did not need more issues. Then she rested her head on his arm again. She would get up soon, but for now she just wanted to be close to him. The stupid, idiotic, proud, amazing man she had fallen in love with.

* * *

Damien knocked on his brother's bedroom door once before entering. He knew it was early, but he really wanted to know how things had gone with Mikan. Natsume had switched his phone off yesterday, and so Damien had had no clue as to what had happened. He really wished she had forgiven Natsume, but he knew that she was Hotaru's sister. Hotaru did not seem to have even one forgiving bone in her body.

His eyes widened in shock as he actually saw his brother's bed. "Holy shit!" Damien swore as he turned around.

"Its fine Damien." Mikan said wryly from the bed.

"Uh huh. No thanks. There are some things that I just do not need to see." Damien muttered.

Mikan chuckled. "You don't want to see Natsume sleeping?" she asked innocently.

Damien whirled around, and only then did he realize that not only both Natsume and Mikan were clothed, Natsume was actually still sleeping.

"Wow! This has to be the first time that I've seen him sleep so soundly." Damien said sounding genuinely amazed.

Mikan just laughed silently at him. Then she got off the bed and left for her own room, leaving Damien behind to wake up Natsume.

She took a long shower and then dressed in the clothes that they had bought yesterday. Though she was unsure as to where what was, she ended up following the sound of voices to a room. She knocked and entered. Nothing could have prepared her for the site that greeted her. Natsume had pushed Damien down on the couch and was kneeling on top of him. She could easily tell that he was very close to punching his twin.

Mikan whirled around, and said in a strained voice, "You were right Damien."

"About what?" Natsume nearly growled.

Mikan bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud, as she answered innocently, "There are some things that I just do not need to see." For 10 seconds there was absolute silence, then Mikan and Damien both burst out laughing at the same time. Mikan turned back around, and fell to her knees, she was laughing so hard.

Natsume moved off Damien, and he tried his best to glare at them both for a minute, but their laughter was infectious. Soon he was chuckling with them.

When the laughter finally died down, Mikan got off the floor and sat on the couch next to Damien. "So why were you attacking him?" she asked Natsume.

He grabbed a bean chair and sat in front of her. "He would not shut up about finding us together. You'd think he'd get over it considering how many women I've found in his bed. at least you did not attack him." Natsume grumbled.

Damien looked abashed, while Mikan seemed even more amused. Then she took pity on Damien, and asked about breakfast. "Food'll be here in a moment." Natsume answered, and just then the doorbell rang. "That would be the food." he said as he left.

Damien and Mikan gave each other confused looks.

When Natsume came back, Mikan looked at him in shock. "You ordered breakfast in?" she asked unable to believe it.

"Yeah." he answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, 'yeah'? I know you can cook, so why would you get the first meal of the day from a hotel?" she asked annoyed.

"Mikan, there is probably no groceries in the house." Damien told her matter-of-factly. "Natsume moved into this house just a day before he visited you. I am amazed that he is actually unpacked."

"Really?" she asked Natsume, her brow arched suspiciously.

He shrugged. Damien sighed, and Mikan giggled. "Lets eat." she said giving up on the crazy twins.

* * *

As they had breakfast, Mikan gave Damien a quick summary of what had happened between her and Natsume the day before. She left quite a bit out but one thing was loud and clear, Natsume was not to leave her behind ever again. Damien seemed surprised but he had no objections.

"Our group does not have a doctor. Obvious as it is by the fact that we had to ask Hotaru for help once. I am sure you'll do great in that job. You've ven worked in emergency before right?" he asked her.

"Yup. That was when I was in Paris." she answered.

Damien seemed agreeable to the idea of Mikan officially joining their group, while Natsume wanted to keep her more as a secret. In the end they left the decision on Mikan herself. "Natsume I understand that if I am an official member of the group, the danger to my person might increase, but at the same time, I'll be surrounded by people who should be able to protect me. You would not be split between two places, and I would be of actual help. Unless you think that as a doctor I am not qualified, or good enough to work with you, I would like to be a part of the group."

For a long moment, Natsume did not answer her, then he nodded. "I just don't particularly enjoy the thought of all those guys hitting on you. And they will be, every time my back is turned." he sighed. "You're gonna be our doc from now on. At least this way when I beat the crap out of them for looking at you wrong, they can be quickly patched up."

Mikan gave him one of her amazing smiles then, and Natsume decided that it would all be worth it. If she worked with them, he would see her far more than he would have if she had just been travelling with him. He just needed to look at the positive things for now.

* * *

Hotaru was stretched out on the couch. She felt so restless and cold. She wanted her sister here with her, but she knew that Natsume was the only one who could make Mikan happy._ But seriously, why did he have to grow a brain right when she wanted Mikan to be with her the most? _Hotaru sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Ruka asked as he joined her in the living room.

"I miss Mikan." she answered honestly.

Ruka smiled as he sat down near her feet on the couch and placed them in his lap. Then he slowly started giving her a foot massage. "You know that if you told her that she would come running and not leave your side until you were so sick of her that you'd be begging her to leave?" he said in an amused voice.

"I don't beg." Hotaru replied miffed.

"Fine. You'd be throwing her out." he corrected coolly.

"I know." Hotaru sighed again. Ruka shook his head in amusement at his wife. She could be so mature and yet so very childish.

"Would it make you feel better if I asked them to join us for supper?" Ruka asked

"Maybe." she answered evasively.

He chuckled. "Okay then, why don't we find out for sure? Lets see if you feel better when you see Mikan tonight."

Hotaru sat up, surprise plain on her face for once. "How.." she started asking, when Ruka placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to say it for me to know. I asked them to come coz I knew you missed her whether you would admit it or not." he said as he pushed her back down into her lying position. But as he was straightening to start massaging her feet again, Hotaru grabbed his shirt. Ruka raised an eyebrow as she pulled him close.

She gave him a wicked smile, as she kept pulling him and closed her eyes. She smiled softly when she felt his arms go around her, and then all she felt was his warmth.

* * *

**Author Note:**** So I have a question for you guys. I have an idea for another story. I can either make it a somewhat long one-shot, or I could actually write a long and proper story. I am still undecided on the matter. So I'm gonna decide depending on what you say about it. **

**Let me know about your opinion. **

**Read and Review!**

**Ja!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**So I just finished reading Gakuen Alice! I know its terrible of me but till now I had only seen the anime. Now I just spend the past 18 hrs reading the manga. So thats 133 chapters in one go... Shrug.. to say I am exhausted would be an understatement but it was so worth it :) Anyhow, the reason I am telling you guys all this is becuse of the new characters I'll be introducing now. Not to mention, my perspective on the other characters has also changed so that might show too. **

**On side comment, if you have only seen the anime and not started reading the manga. DONT. Its too good, so then you'll only be unhappy that its not yet finished and wait like a junkie for the next chapter to arrive. But then again, its that good, so do you really wanna miss out on it? up to you. **

****

Also I'd like to thank these guys

shiraku

Night's Warrior

JuSt To RaNdOm

Zac-fr-short

Greentulip

****************************

**for reviewing the last chapter:**

****************

***~*~*~Read and Review!~*~*~***

* * *

"Remind me again why I introduced her to this lot?" Natsume growled.

Damien just grinned and slowly inched away from his brother. Natsume would be snapping very soon and he did not wanna be in the vicinity when that happened. Before he could lose his temper though, Mikan came back to him. She had been on the deck of the ship surrounded by all the other guys on the team and that was what had Natsume super annoyed.

With a smile she took his hand in hers, and stood by his side watching the ship sail off.

Earlier, she had met Natsume's team. Their preferred base of operations this time was a ship, since the mission was going to be at sea.

The core team members were:

**Natsume Hyugga - Leader of the group. **

**Damien Hyugga - Troublemaker. Strategist and the planner of missions. **

**Yuu Tobita - Infiltration expert. **

**Nonoko Ogasawara - Explosives and other chemicals expert.**

**Tsubasa Andou - Sniper and weapons expert. **

**Kokoro Yomi (Koko) - Information expert. **

**Misaki Harada - Transportation expert. Can operate anything. **

**Akira Tonouchi (Tono) - Amazing Hacker**

Other than these things, all of them were also great at fighting. There was one more person was in the core team but he was not going to be joining this mission. Mikan wondered what sort of a person he was, all she had heard so far was that he was the youngest member of the team.

* * *

Natsume entered the dimly lit room. "You.."before he could even finish, a pillow came flying at his head.

Natsume sighed as he easily caught it. "Just bear with it for a while longer. We'll be out of the storm soon." He turned to leave the room, when she called out his name, in a very weak voice. He turned around, and this time she did not throw anything at him.

"Stay with me even if its just for a little while." she whispered. Natsume smiled gently before he slid into the bunk next to her and hugged her.

"Baka" he murmured as she clung to him desperately.

* * *

"Oh so you're finally feeling better?" Damien asked cheerfully when Mikan stepped into the dining hall the next morning to get breakfast.

"Kinda." she said as she took a piece of toast.

"It is ironic to have a doc who falls sick on the first day at the job." Koko said as he sat down to have breakfast as well.

"Well, you can't really say sick. I mean after all its the first time she's been on a ship and we did hit a bad storm last night." Tsubasa said joining them.

"Yup, and I can't believe I am actually agreeing with him, but Tsubasa is right." Misaki chuckled.

"What do you mean you can't believe you're agreeing with me?" Tsubasa rounded on her.

"Well, you're either wrong, or you are agreeing with me." she answered.

"The hell.. " Tsubasa started to say, but Misaki lost it.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DO NOT SWEAR!" she screamed.

Tsubasa paled, while everybody else snickered. Then before Misaki could get to him, he jumped and ran away. Misaki went after him. For one moment there was silence then all of them burst out laughing.

"Well it might be a bit late, but please don't swear in front of Misaki. Don't worry too much though, the only one she beats up for it is Tsubasa. Everyone else usually just gets scolded." Tono said from where he was seated near the side of the room.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Mikan replied.

That was when everyone else joined them, and a few minutes later Misaki and a beat up looking Tsubasa came back as well. Mikan smiled as she looked around at everyone having a a good time at something so simple as breakfast. She had thought that Natsume's team would be scary, or maybe at least a lot more sinister, but instead it was so much more light.

She gave a bright smile to Natsume who was sitting next to her. A new chapter in her life was now beginning.

* * *

**Author Note:**** I am really sorry this chapter is so short. I am probably not going to be updating for a while so I wanted to put at least this up. as I was saying before i just read the manga, so even though I know everyone's alice well, I am not too sure abt the second alices that all of them got. So if anyone could tell me what the second alices are, then I might be able to portray better about who should do what in the team here. Right now they are based on the actual alices and sadly they were not all that much help. **

**Author Note Repeat: I have an idea for another story. I can either make it a somewhat long one-shot, or I could actually write a long and proper story. I am still undecided on the matter. So I'm gonna decide depending on what ****you guys ****you say about it.**

**Let me know about your opinion.**

**Sorry for talking so much in this chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

****

Also I'd like to thank these guys

****

Yuri no Kimi

****

JuSt To RaNdOm

Zac-fr-short

Greentulip

darisasyahrini - its great to have a new reader :)

****************************

**for reviewing the last chapter:**

****************

***~*~*~Read and Review!~*~*~***

* * *

The core team members are:

**Natsume Hyugga - Leader of the group. **

**Damien Hyugga - Troublemaker. Strategist and the planner of missions. **

**Yuu Tobita - Infiltration expert. **

**Nonoko Ogasawara - Explosives and other chemicals expert.**

**Tsubasa Andou - Sniper and weapons expert. **

**Kokoro Yomi (Koko) - Information expert. **

**Misaki Harada - Transportation expert. Can operate anything. **

**Akira Tonouchi (Tono) - Amazing Hacker.**

**Unknown - the youngest member. Haven't met him yet. **

Wind - the name of the ship they're on.

* * *

Natsume, Tono and Koko were working on the plans for this mission. Their conference room was well suited to this. There was one big table in the middle with chairs around it. This was the conference table and at first glance looked like it was covered in paper. In reality, its desktop was an amazing touch screen computer that they were using to pull up different documents and satellite images.

The wall on the right to the table, across from them was basically two big monitors put next to each other. One was connected to Tono's workstation that was on another desk. While the other one was connected to the other workstation in the room that they all used.

The three looked up when Tsubasa entered with Misaki and Yuu. Immediately, Koko explained all that they had come up with so far. Misaki powered up the other workstation so that she could plan all the routes, and where they would need what. Once Tsubasa and Yuu started working with Natsume, Tono powred up his own workstation so that he could hack into satellites to give them a direct view of the target.

* * *

Damien was giving Mikan a quick run through of the ship. "Okay, so this ship is a cross between the Visby Class of stealthy corvettes serving with the Swedish navy and a luxury yacht. Well its a luxury yacht on the outside and a full on military ship on the inside."

Mikan nodded. She had already noticed that much.

"So above decks are the common rooms, the dining room and the kitchen. There is also a swimming pool. Below decks is completely different though. As you know the sleeping rooms are below deck, and though they are small they would do any private yacht proud. After that there is a planning room/conference room. Which has most of the computer equipment. There are other rooms around there too but you should stay away from them since most of them are either for storage or for weapons. The only main room you need to know about is the clinic. Its next to the conference room and the wall between them is actually removable."

Mikan nodded again. She had been given this crash course before but she was still sorta lost. So now Damien was making it simpler to remember.

"Damien, Mikan, c'mon. The meeting's started." Nonoko called them.

"Don't worry too much. You'll do fine. Once you get time, make sure you know everything about the clinic. We'll need you at your best if anything goes wrong."

Mikan smiled at him before following him inside.

* * *

Mikan sat in a chair in the corner as she observed the planning of the mission. She had expected it to be chaos, and it was, but it was an organised chaos. Everyone knew exactly what they wanted and were working to get it done.

Their mission was to rescue the passengers of a ship that had been captured by pirates near the African coast of Somalia.

Mikan was quite amazed as to how they analyzed every aspect of what they were doing and made plans for everything an anything that might go wrong. When they had the main plan ready and were working on the finer details, she excused herself and went to the clinic. It was state of the art, and had all the equipment that any of the worlds best hospital's emergency rooms would have. She made sure to know what was where as well check that everything was working just fine.

Once she was done, she went back upstairs and started to make supper. It had just been 10 minutes when Tsubasa joined her. They made dinner for everyone while chatting. She realized that by the time the food was done, she had become really good friends with him.

* * *

"So how did you like the planning?" Natsume asked her as they were having dinner.

Mikan gave him a grin, "It was chaos and completely organised at the same time."

Damien laughed, while Natsume just shook his head.

"How'd you like the clinic, doc?" Koko asked.

Mikan's smile widened. "Its the best."

"Thats good then. We don't wanna end up at a red cross camp again." Tono said absentmindedly.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, "Why? Damien survived it just fine."

Tono looked at her in surprise, "You know about that?" Then without waiting for an answer he continued, "Yeah Damien survived, but I don't think we'd survive meeting someone like _her _again. I have never seen someone stare down Natsume. Never before and never after _her._" he said somewhat mysteriously.

"You do know that Mikan is dating Natsume right?" Tsubasa asked casually.

"Of course." Tono replied with an innocent look at Natsume.

"So basically you're just telling me that someone at the red cross stared down Natsume? and I should be worried?" Mikan asked with a completely straight face.

"Well... she is one of a kind." Tono said with a small smile.

Mikan could not help it, she burst out laughing. "I'll tell Hotaru you said that." she said between gasps as she continued to laugh.

Tono looked at her astonished. "You know HER?"

Mikan laughed even more, while both Natsume and Damien had evil smirks on their faces.

"Oh she knows her very well." Natsume said emphasizing on the 'well'.

"Yup. Mikan and Hotaru are sisters." Damien finished. Then even he burst out laughing at Tono's shocked expression. He was not the only one. None of them could help it. Tono was a well known womanizer, and now he had fallen flat on his face. It was just too good.

* * *

"Place her here.' Mikan snapped.

Quickly Natsume and Tsubasa placed the bloody Misaki on the table in the clinic. Tsubasa stood there, terror visible in his eyes, as he stared at Misaki's pale face.

Mikan was giving Natsume quick orders. He did exactly as he was told. Tsubasa tried to focus on Mikan, but he still could not understand what she was saying. Thats when Damien grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

"NO!" he yelled, but Damien would not let go.

"Tsubasa look at me!" Damien said making Tsubasa look him in the eye.

"She'll be fine, but Mikan needs to take the bullet out of her. She cant work with you there when you're in this condition." Damien said still holding onto him.

Tsubasa nodded and then slowly stepped aside. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, and he half turned around to find Yuu standing there. Yuu just nodded to him and stood besides him in silent support.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Misaki had been shot. Her condition was stable, and they were having a battle tactics meeting. The mission had been a success. All the hostanges had been freed, and had come aboard the _Wind. _Misaki had been disabling the pirate ship so that it would not be able to give chase when someone had shot her. Tsubasa had gotten her out of there, and Koko and Tono had gotten the Wind away from there.

But nobody could understand who had shot Misaki. The pirates had not even realized that they were there. But someone had known. None of them would rest until they knew what was going on.

* * *

**Author Note: Thats it for a while. I know this chapter leaves things hanging but it was too long already.**

**Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

****

Also I'd like to thank these guys:

Yuri no kimi - Thanks :)

dreamingofreality16 - Thanks :)

Greentulip - yeah i know what u mean. hopefully the next one will be less dry. this one is mostly the same.

Chin-92 - good to have u back :)

****************************

**for reviewing the last chapter:**

****************

***~*~*~Read and Review!~*~*~***

* * *

The core team members are:

**Natsume Hyugga - Leader of the group. **

**Damien Hyugga - Troublemaker. Strategist and the planner of missions. **

**Yuu Tobita - Infiltration expert. **

**Nonoko Ogasawara - Explosives and other chemicals expert.**

**Tsubasa Andou - Sniper and weapons expert. **

**Kokoro Yomi (Koko) - Information expert. **

**Misaki Harada - Transportation expert. Can operate anything. **

**Akira Tonouchi (Tono) - Amazing Hacker.**

**Unknown - the youngest member. Haven't met him yet. **

Wind - the name of the ship they're on.

* * *

"So what do we know so far?" Natsume asked.

"The mission was a trap. The pirates were real, but this was all set up to get more info about us." Tono replied.

"They attacked Misaki as either a warning or somebody screwed up. Most probably one of them had a grudge against us and could not let the chance go." Yuu continued.

"Its hard to tell who they hated enough to chance getting found out. Could be Misaki, Tsubasa or even Natsume. Could be any of us I suppose." added Damien.

Natsume scowled as he tapped the table with his fingers. Misaki was stable and resting in the room next door. All the hostages had been freed in South Africa, and now they were back in Japan. The first thing they wanted to do was find out what had gone wrong. The info they had so far was not good. Not at all.

"The only thing we know for sure is that we are being targeted. It does not matter who, if we wait they will mess up and leave a clue. The point is what do we do about it?"said Tsubasa from where he had been sitting a corner.

"What would they expect you to do?" Mikan asked.

"Look like hell and not stop until we took care of them." Tsubasa replied in a menacing voice.

"Since these people seem to know you, won't it throw them completely off if you did the opposite?" she asked.

Tsubasa raised his eyebrows but it was Yuu who answered. "Thats genius. If they have us figured out then it would be good to confuse them, and honestly even though we knew waiting might solve the problem, we never would have."

"True." Damien said softly, then he gave Mikan a thoughtful look, "Maybe having a new prspective around will do us more good than we would have previously thought."

"The decision will be Misaki's. We will do what she wants." said Natsume with a note of finality. Everyone nodded agreement.

* * *

Misaki looked at all the people standing in her room with raised eyebrows. "You want me to decide just coz i was the one shot?" she asked keeping her voice emotionless.

All she got in reply were a few nods. She rolled her eyes, "That has to be the stupidest reason I have ever heard."

Now she got blank stares. "What?" she asked them innocently. "Just coz I was stupid enough to get hurt does not mean that i get to choose when we make someone pay for it. I am choosing that we kill whoever did this, but the when is up to you lot. You are supposed to be geniuses. I think I will stop supposing that now." She almost stuck her tongue out. Almost.

Natsume looked at her with raised eyebrows, then shook his head, while the rest of them still looked shell shocked. Except Mikan, she was smiling softly.

"All right then, we'll wait for them to make a move. Meanwhile we'll keep looking for them, but discreetly. In all situations keep it in mind that they know how we usually react." Damien said calmly and then left the room, taking everyone but Tsubasa with him.

Tsubasa waited until they left, knowing he owed Damien one for this. Then he went closer to the bed, and took her hand in his.

"How're you doing now?" he asked in his sweetest voice.

Misaki smiled, and then yanked his hand so that he was suddenly very close to her. Her smile widened as he blushed. She rolled her eyes and then kissed him. He could be so cute sometimes.

Tsubasa was playing with her hand from where he sat on her bed. Then he raised it to his lips and kissed her wrist. She chuckled.

"You can be so romantic sometimes." Misaki said grinning.

"You mean to tell me I am acting like a sap?" he asked grinning back.

Misaki laughed. "It does not suit you. Now a killing spree, crazy antics, pranks, all of that suits you. This... I am not so sure about." she said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "jeez, my girlfriend has a problem with me being romantic. What's a guy supposed to do?" he said with mock frustration.

"I don't know. I don't give out self help classes." she answered back without missing a beat.

Tsubasa laughed and then gave her a careful hug. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when u wake up."

* * *

Natsume had been on the phone the entire night. By the end of it, he knew for a fact that they had been set up. He also knew that the plan had been to eliminate them, but something had gone wrong for the other team and they had survived.

Natsume scowled, this was far worse than what he could have imagined. He called everyone and told them the news and that everyone was to lie low for a while and constantly stay in touch.

He would not rest untiil he had this mess figured out.

* * *

**Author Note: Okeys so this is it for now. I know its not much and its not all that great but i need this to build up the story. I am really really sorry for being gone so long. I was moving and that tends to take too much time. ugh. **

**I promise I will update more regularly now. **

**Thanks a lot for reading! **

**Review!**


	19. Author Note

Hello Everyone. I am so sorry for this But I am putting Fates Intertwined on hiatus right now. I don't have enough time to write it properly especially since the plot is changing and well a lot of time is needed.

I would say that I will have time in December. I might put up a chapter or two before that but most probably not. Dont worry though, the last chapter has no cliff hangers and I hope that it will be good enough so that no one is really mad at me.

When I start again, I will be a better writer for this story coz as of now I also seem to have somewhat lost my direction in it.

I am really sorry for this.

Gomenasai.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. **

**Author Note: I am sorry for putting the story on hold for so long but I could not figure out where it was going anymore. It took me a while to realize that it was my fault. I brought in the whole 'army' ish stuff, as well as all these new characters and had no clue what to with any of it. I am sorry but the story is gonna be turning on its heel from now on. I do have a plan and the characters I introduced will be there in the story but it'll be a while. **

**Forgive me for messing it up, as well as for the delay. I should be able to update more regularly now. **

**Thanks in advance for READING :) and do REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV **

I stood in the shower for a long time, letting the hot water sooth my tense muscles. Slowly I made my shoulders relax, but my heart still ached. Still ached for the man who had again left my side. I was here waiting again, even after I had told him I was done waiting. But this was all I could do. I wanted to be with him, but then neither of us might make it back. So now I waited, wondering, thinking, longing, but never knowing.

I placed my hand on the frosted glass, and the pressed my forehead against its cool surface. At least I knew he loved me. I felt the hot tears slide down my cheeks. Knowing he loved me more than anything, and still being apart made it so much worse.

"You stupid jackass. You better come back to me." I whispered, as I slid down. I have no idea how long i sat there in the shower crying, but long after the water ran cold, I somehow got up and left. I dried off and wrapped myself in blankets. If I got sick he would be mad. I felt another tear slide down my cheek. I would rather have him here mad, then not have him here at all.

I fell asleep huddled in blankets and wrapped in my own personal brand of misery.

I woke up the sound of my cell phone ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?" My voice sounded scratchy.

"You cried yourself to sleep!" came the accusation.

"What time is at anyways?" I asked Hotaru.

"Its almost noon. Considering you're an insomniac, I would have thought you'd be up." She said and I could picture the scowl she would be wearing right now.

"Well I am glad you woke me up. I have to go to work at 2. Overslept would be a dumb reason to be late for an afternoon shift." I said as I started to untangle myself from the blankets.

"Yeah well, I already called them to cancel your shift. I told them you were sick." Hotaru informed me.

"What the heck?" I snapped.

"I wanted to spend sometime with you? Is it so wrong?" she said in a hurt voice.

"No its.. its not wrong, its just... work helps me not think." I whispered.

"I know. I am gonna try and get you to think about something else. Just let me try please. It hurts to see you like this." I could hear the pleading that had crawled into her voice.

"Okay. When and where?" I asked.

"Just let me in and then we can decide." Hotaru answered brightly. I let her in, and then got dressed in the clothes she picked.

First we went for lunch, and then shopping. Shopping for clothes and shoes, actually made me feel better. Seems shallow but its a miracle how well it works sometimes.

Around 5, we took a break at a cafe. I ordered a Caramel Mocha while Hotaru ordered a Mint Hot chocolate. She gave me a long suffering look. I grinned, "Missing coffee?"

"You have no idea." she said with a theatrical sigh.

"Don't worry, you're in your fifth month now. Don't have to wait too long before you can drink again." I said with a small smile.

Hotaru smiled back, "I think i am looking forward to seeing the baby more than drinking coffee again so far. But that might change if you and Ruka keep drinking it in front of me."

I chuckled. "You could just tell him it bothers you." I refused to mention mine. I was so not giving up my caffeine fix.

"Nah. I just kiss him after he drinks it. I can have a taste that way." Hotaru said with an evil smile.

"EWWWWW. Need to know Hotaru, need to know, and I did not need to know _that_." My mock horror amused her no end, and she was still laughing when our drinks arrived.

When we got back to Hotaru's place later in the evening, we were both smiling. Ruka opened the door, before Hotaru could get her keys. He gave me a hug, kissed Hotaru, then took all our bags and carried them inside.

"What do you guys want to eat? I am cooking." Ruka announced.

"Chinese." I said.

"Sushi." Hotaru said. We both looked at each other, grinned and gave Ruka our best puppy dog expressions. He looked at us, and the hung his head. I could still see the smile playing on his lips. "I give you an inch and you take a mile." He looked back up and laughed, "We're having chowmein, fried rice, hot and sour soup, and sweet potato, salmon, and tuna sushi for dinner tonight."

Both Hotaru and I cheered.

"Come into the kitchen, the least the two of you can do is keep me company while I cook." Ruka said turning and heading back into the kitchen. We followed like obedient kids.

"I love the view from your place." I told them as my gaze settled on the distant Eiffel Tower.

"Me too. You do know that I would be happy if you stayed with us right?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah I know." I answered, without answering the real question.

I had moved back to Paris three weeks after I had returned with Natsume from that disastrous mission. Since I had only been on an extended vacation and hadn't quit anything, not even my apartment, it had been really easy to move back. Easy on everyone and everything except my heart. Time had dragged as I waited for Natsume.

The events that had happened after our return had made it impossible for us to be together as it was. Now when he came back, it would be for forever. He would never leave again. That was the only thing that allowed me to hold on. To wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest**

**JuSt To RaNdOm **

**Chin-92**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Author Note: do REVIEW! PLEASE! I think that this chapter may seem a bit abrupt, if so, Gomen-ne. **

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV**

That night I dreamed again.

I saw again, the pistol pointed straight at me, right at my heart. I saw the trigger being squeezed, and then I felt horror fill me as I was pushed out of the way and the bullet hit someone else. Someone who I had been searching for all my life and had just found.

That night I dreamed of the time my mother died in my arms.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Mikan stuck to her routine. She had made herself so busy that she had no time to think. Thinking was bad.

She did not want to think about the fact that her mother was the one who had shot Misaki. Even though she had done it to make sure that the crew of the Wind were warned, and would manage to escape, Yuka had nearly killed Misaki for that.

She did not want to think that by the time Natsume had finally found this out, the Terrorist Group that had hired Yuka were already trying to kill her for betraying them. Betraying them and saving her daughter.

She definitely did not want to think about that time when they had tried to rescue Yuka, and her mother had taken a bullet for her and died in her arms. Nope. Never.

But there was nothing she could do about the dreams. In her dreams she relived the moment of her mother's death again and again. A woman who had abandoned her, a woman she had never known, and a woman who had loved her enough to give up her life for her. So many contradictions. So much pain.

Now Natsume was going after them, the people who had targeted him and his friends, the people who had killed Mikan's mother.

She understood that if he wanted a peaceful life, he had to do this. Yet as she waited, and as she worried, she wanted him to come back, the enemies be damned.

But that was just wishful thinking, so she immersed herself in work, refusing to think. Just moving from one moment to the next, without any time left for the past or the future.

* * *

Mikan woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sleepily grabbed for it.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hey, sorry that i woke you." Natsume said softly.

Mikan sat up so fast her head reeled from it. "Natsume?" she asked afraid that his voice was something she had dreamed.

"Who else can it be?" he asked and she could almost see the amusement in his eyes.

"How are you?" Mikan asked.

"I am fine and so is everyone else. I just.. i couldn't go on without hearing your voice." Natsume said softly and Mikan could hear the pain in his voice.

"I am glad you called." Mikan said and she knew he could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Me too. I have to go already, but.. " Natsume's voice faltered. Mikan could hear Tono speaking in the background.

"I know. I'll take care, and you stay safe. Say hi to Damien and everyone." Mikan answered.

"I will." Natsume answered.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked her heart hammering thinking he had already hung up.

"I love you." Natsume whispered, and then hung up.

"I love you too." Mikan whispered into the phone, but she knew that he hadn't heard her.

* * *

For the next three months Mikan did not hear from Natsume and she completely and totally lost herself in her work. The only life she had beyond that was when Hotaru or Ruka dragged her away for something or the other, which could be anything from shopping, to food to even baby clothes.

Hotaru would have her baby soon and even through her haze of exhaustion, Mikan was happy for her.

* * *

"Dr. Sakura, there is a call for you." Mikan glanced towards the speaker and groaned. She really did not wanna go out with that dumb doctor in surgery but he just never gave up. This would be the third time he was bothering her over the PA system. _I am so gonna kill him. _

Mikan strode to the desk, her temper flaring. "Hello." She snapped into the phone.

"Quit losing your temper over everything." Ruka snapped back.

"Oh.. sorry I thought it was someone else. So whats up?" Mikan asked.

"You are about to become an aunt, so get down to where we are in your hospital." Ruka answered and the excitement and nervousness were now obvious in his voice.

"Holy.. but today wasn't.. ugh.. never mind, I will be right down." Mikan answered and hung up.

"Nurse, I am taking off early. If there is an absolute emergency you can page me, I am still in the hospital but other than that, I am gone." Mikan said excitedly to the woman.

The nurse smiled sweetly, and nodded. veryone knew Hotaru and Ruka and the fact that Hotaru was expecting. Mikan rushed away, her white coat almost flying behind her in her hurry.

She ran smack into someone. "God I am so sorry, are you okay?" Mikan blurted out, as she looked up, into a pair of crimson eyes she had been dying to see. Her breath caught in her throat. She gaped at him, no words coming to mind, and then with a happy cry she just threw herself into his arms.

Natsume laughed, actually laughed, as he hugged her back tightly. Mikan was laughing and crying at the same time, all the while holding onto him tightly.

"Damn Aoi, see now thats whats called a good welcome." Damien drawled from behind Natsume.

Mikan looked at them, and smiled brightly. Natsume wiped her tears away. Then she gave him kiss, to which Damien, Tsubasa and Tono gave loud whistles.

Mikan parted from from Natsume, "Quiet down, this is a hospital you know." She told the boys sternly which led to even more laughter. Then Mikan moved and gave them all a hug. Yuu, Tono, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko and Damien. She smiled at the sweet looking girl standing next to Damien.

"You must be Aoi. I'm Mikan." Mikan held out her hand, but Aoi moved forward and hugged her.

Then Aoi introduced her to the man standing next to her. "This is Youichi, my fiancé." Aoi said shyly. Mikan shook his hand, and she almost giggled at the identical scowls on Damien and Natsume's faces. They obviously did not approve completely, and from the way Aoi stuck her tongue out at them, she really did not care. Mikan giggled.

Then her eyes widened, and she grabbed Natsume's hand. "Oh GOD! How could I forget! We've gotta go. Hotaru's having a baby." She said, and they all rushed with her to where Ruka was waiting for her.

When Mikan got there, Ruka was pacing, looking worried as hell. His face lit up when he saw Mikan, then he scowled when he saw the rest of her entourage. Mikan hugged him, and Ruka gave her a sweet smile. "They are operating, but there are supposed to be no complications." Ruka told her. Then he moved forward and clapped Natsume on the back.

"Welcome back Jackass." Ruka said with a grin. Natsume chuckled, then moved forward to stand next to Mikan, his arm wrapping around her. She leaned closer, and Natsume smiled.

Damien introduced Ruka to everyone else, and then they all settled in to wait. After five hours, Ruka was sitting between Mikan and Damien. Natsume sat on the other side of Mikan. Both Ruka and Natsume held one of her hands.

Yuichi and Aoi were sitting together, with Youichi's arm wrapped around Aoi, as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were talking softly with each other. Tsubasa and Misaki were in a similar position except Misaki seemed sleepy and Tsubasa seemed content to be just close to her. Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, and Tono sat together talking quietly. Everyone was tense as well as excited. Waiting.

When the doctor finally came outside, they all jumped to their feet.

The doctor chuckled, and then walked to Ruka.

"Congratulations! You're now the father of two healthy kids. A boy and a girl." The doc said smiling. Ruka laughed in joy and relief, and hugged Mikan.

The doc waited for the celebrations (which included almost everyone hugging each other and wishing Ruka) before continuing, "You wife is fine but sleeping. She'll be moved to a room now and you can all see her there. Ah.. here are the kids."

Two nurses brought out two babies wrapped in white cloth.

Mikan smiled as she took one of the kids while Ruka took the other.

Yesterday, Mikan had not wanted to even think, not even about the bleak present but today all she could do was wait expectantly for a future that suddenly seemed as bright as the smile of the child she held.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Amai Youkaiko **

**cj-the-greatest **

**Author Note: please please REVIEW! and thanks for reading :) **

**

* * *

**

**Two Months Later: **

Mikan twirled around to show her dress to Natsume. "How do I look?" Mikan asked. Her dress deep blue, styled like a smock, with silver flowers embroidered on the hem and sleeves. It fell halfway down her thighs and had small poofy sleeves.

"Gorgeous." he answered and Mikan smiled happily.

Someone knocked on the door. "Damien" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time and chuckled. Natsume answered the door.

"Hey Bro!" Damien said as he walked in. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Mikan.

"Gorgeous!" he told her with a grin. Mikan laughed. "You guys are so alike."

"Are not!" Natsume and Damien snapped at the same time. Mikan laughed even more. Then she slipped on her silver sandals and walked towards them. She took one hand of each of the twins and led them out of the house. Natsume grabbed the keys off the hook just as the door clicked shut behind them. They walked across the hallway and knocked on the door. Ruka opened the door. He smiled as he saw his guests.

"Come in, but be quiet. The kids just fell asleep." He said before shaking hands with Natsume and Damien, and then giving Mikan a hug. The three walked in to see Hotaru sitting on the couch. The twins were sleeping in a trolley in front of her. She got up and walked over to them, one eye on the kids. It was obvious how distracted she was when she gave Natsume a hug as well as Damien. Mikan giggled and Hotaru hugged her too.

Then she scowled at Natsume. "Next time, just stop me!" she told him as she turned and went back to the kids.

Damien and Ruka exchanged smirks while Natsume just looked bemused. Mikan tugged at him, and they went and sat down. Natsume in a chair as far away from Hotaru as possible, while Mikan sat next to her so she could also keep an eye on the baby twins - Kaname and Kaori.

Mikan and Natsume had moved into the penthouse next door to Hotaru and Ruka. Damien had moved into an apartment two floors below. There was another knock, and Ruka who had been talking with Damien while still standing near the door, let in Koko and Tono. They both had apartments on the floor below Damien's. Right behind them came in, Yuu, Nonoko, Misaki and Tsubasa.

Tsubasa and Misaki had moved in together in the building next to this one. Yuu and Nonoko also lived in that building (separately) but they were dating each other. After exchanging some really quiet greetings, everyone took their favorite spot. Since they had all moved in pretty much next door to each other, hanging out together was a really common occurrence.

Now they were all waiting for the last couple. Aoi and Youichi arrived 10 minutes later. They were living together in the penthouse in another building that was next to this one (not the same one as Tsubasa and Misaki). Natsume and Damien had tried to object, but Aoi had just pointed out that Ruka hadn't even said a word to Natsume, so they should just shut it and learn how to be good brothers from him. Ruka had been glared at by the two for a week.

Every thursday night was poker night and that was what they were all here for. Well it was only the girls who played. The guys usually laid bets on who would win, and helped, and teased, and over all just hung out. Oh and they were also the designated baby sitters for the night. If Hotaru had to get up to tend to the kids, all the guys were in deep trouble. Poker went on late into the night, and to everyone's surprise Mikan won for the first time ever.

"Pay up!" Natsume crowed. Still stunned, all the other guys placed bills in front of him.

Mikan chuckled. Natsume had bet on her everytime, even when she had told him not to.

Another half an hour, and Mikan and Natsume headed home. Mikan smiled as she walked in, and then hugged Natsume.

"I won!" she said happily.

Natsume smirked. "Of course. I was the one teaching you after all."

"I wonder what they'll say if they knew that." Mikan giggled.

"I really don't wanna know what that sister of your's would do to me." Natsume said in mock fear, as they settled together on the couch.

Mikan punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Be nice."

"I am being nice. She looked so annoyed that she had mistaken me for Damien and hugged me." Natsume grumbled.

"She did not mistake you. She was just annoyed that she had forgotten that she was supposed to act annoyed towards you." Mikan said patiently.

"uh huh." Natsume said with a grin.

Mikan sighed. "Yeah yeah, well she is a protective sister and you have had a terrible track record as my boyfriend. Give her time. If Ruka can come around, she will too."

This time it was Natsume who sighed. "I have been terrible and honestly I would not want my sis to be with a person like me. I am.."

Mikan stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "Its over. You're mine now."

Natsume smiled and kissed her finger. "Oh definitely."

Mikan removed her finger, and Natsume leaned forward, intent on kissing her when he noticed the time. Natsume sighed again.

"Babe, you have a 6 am shift tomorrow and its already 1 am." he said unhappily.

Mikan's eyes widened, as she glanced at the clock. "Damn!" She exclaimed jumping up.

Natsume laughed as he picked her up and then carried her to her room. They shared the house, but they still had their own rooms. One of the reasons was that they had completely different schedules, but the main reason was that Natsume wanted Mikan to have her space, and to decide when they completely moved in together. He did not want that decision to be affected by her phobia at all.

Natsume set her down in front of her cupboard, and turned, but Mikan stopped him. Natsume stood still, facing away from her, but aware of her standing really close right behind him.

Mikan said nothing but he felt her moving, and when she turned him around, she was wearing just one of his shirts. Natsume smiled softly, as Mikan too off his t-shirt. natsume riased an amused eyebrow as he stood there only in his jeans. Mikan grinned and then walked away, and slipped into bed.

"G'night sweetheart. Turn the light off on your way out." Mikan said sweetly snuggling in deeper.

Natsume stood there in complete shock for a moment, then stalked to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and slipped in next to her, and hugged her from behind.

"You pesky brat!" He told Mikan.

Mikan laughed. "If I am a kid then that makes you a ped.." Natsume stopped her with a hand on her mouth.

"Just sleep, and please let me stay here." he said softly.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Mikan murmured when he removed his hand.

Natsume was awake for a long time after she fell asleep, watching her. Just glad that she had accepted him into her life.

* * *

**Ruka's House: **

"Do you think that they have figured out yet that all the clocks are two hours ahead?" Damine asked amid gales of laughter from the others.

"If not, then I am sure Mikan will find out tomorrow morning when she gets to the hospital a "bit" early." Tsubasa grinned.

"It wasn't easy switching time on their cell phones though." Tono grumbled. "If Natsume had realized I had hacked them, he would have killed me."

"He still might." Damien said with a shrug. "But he had it coming. The rule said no extra poker."

Ruka laughed. "It was good to see Mikan win though."

"Agreed." Hotaru said with a smile. "But I think you guys are going to be slaughtered by her, before Natsume even gets a chance. She _really _values her sleep, and because of you _lot, _she'll be awake way too early tomorrow."

Koko grimaced. "She can be nasty when mad."

Tono shook his head at him. "Man up! We're consultants for Interpol now, and we used to be mercenaries, we _absolutely _cannot be scared of one chick. No way!"

Yuu laughed and pointed at Hotaru. "Wanna rephrase that?"

Tono shrugged. "I never said no exceptions."

Everyone laughed. "Good save." Hotaru smirked at Tono.

They chatted for another hour before heading home as well. Hotaru smiled as Ruka picked up Kaori, and kissed her forehead. "Lets head to bed." he said giving Hotaru a charming smile. She smiled back, and picked up Kaname.

Hotaru could not help but smile as Ruka held her the same way as he had held Kaori before. Like she was more precious than anything else in the world. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever power that had reunited her with her husband even if it had taken years, then snuggled closer to him, and falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest**

**as well as everyone else who reviewed it at one time or the other! **

**This is the last chapter for Fates Intertwined. **

**THANKS a lot for reading and DO REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Ruka's POV: **

The doorbell woke me up and I jumped out of bed. I had to get it before the kids woke up. To my surprise it was very bleary looking Mikan at my doorstep.

"Hey!" I said but she just zombie walked inside and threw herself down on the couch.

"My shift got cancelled and I was there too early anyways. If I go home, Natsume will kill all of you. Get me a blankie please." she mumbled before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I sighed, picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom and tucked her in. Trust her to be dead on her feet yet worry about Natsume killing us for messing with the clocks. _Really. _

When I went back up, Hotaru was sitting in bed.

"Mikan." I told her before she could ask. "her shift got cancelled and she probably forgot her keys again. If she woke up Natsume, he'd find out about us messing with the clocks. So she came here."

Hotaru sighed. "She is too good for her own good. It would serve those brats right for pulling this prank on her."

"Hmmmm maybe. Its sweet though." I said crashing next to her.

"Maybe. But they need to get into trouble. Just coz I did not warn Mikan does not mean that anyone can prank her." she grouched.

I laughed, and got smacked for it.

I almost felt bad for the pranksters. If Natsume did not get them, Hotaru would. It seemed that even if she knew about it in advance, seeing Mikan bothered really riled her up. Oh well, tough luck. I was not helping them. I valued my life.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I woke up in Ruka's house. This morning was just a hazy memory. I scowled and sat up, then wandered out into the living room. Ruka was there playing with the kids. I smiled, and he grinned back.

"Where's Hotaru?" I asked.

"With Natsume." he answered.

I raised an eyebrow as I sat down next to him, and picked up Kaori. She laughed at me.

"Hotaru got annoyed this morning. She knew about everyone messing with the time, but she had no part in it. Everyone knew I guess. So now everyone who actually planned or helped pull it off is in trouble." Ruka told me.

"She told Natsume?" I asked horrified.

"Yup. They're planning together now." Ruka smirked and I realized he was all for them getting the guys back.

"Who are you and what did you do with Ruka?" I asked.

Ruka smirked again. "If you saw your face this morning, you would understand. Your sleep is something we actually don't like anyone to mess with."

"But you knew about it!" I exclaimed.

"Yanking Natsume's chain is fine. You, nope. Off limits. They should have figured out someway for your alarm to go off at the right time today." he shrugged. I shook my head. Nothing I said would work.

"So who is in for it?" I asked morbidly curious.

"Koko, Damien, Tono and Tsubasa, and believe it or not, they were more worried about your temper than Natsume's. They would have been better off if it was you who got mad. When you cam here to save them, that sealed their coffins. Even yesterday they knew to be scared of Hotaru, now.. well I am sure they'll be scared for a long time." Ruka grinned.

I chuckled. "They're big boys. I am sure they'll be fine."

* * *

I was about to leave the building to go shopping when I saw the boys trudge in. All four of them looked like they were covered in some sort of slime. I really did not want to examine it closely. As Damien walked by, I burst out laughing. He glared at me.

I laughed harder.

He sighed.

"Remind me of this the next time I even dream of playing a prank on you."

I chuckled, pulled out my phone and before he could run away, took a picture. Then I texted everyone to take pictures before this lot could hit the showers. IN reply Hotaru sent me the pictures she haad clicked already and I doubled up laughing. With one last dignified glare at me, Damien took the elevator to his apartment. Once I wiped away my tears, I left for my shopping spree. Aoi was waiting for me outside, her eyes twinkling.

"You saw?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Priceless." she grinned.

I showed her the pics I had and she transferred them onto her phone. Oh I might not have wanted revenge, but it was sweet regardless.

* * *

**3 months Later:**

**Normal POV: **

"This is a wedding Mikan! Will you take this seriously?"Hotaru snapped.

"I am taking it seriously. Quit yelling, you're not pregnant anymore and so you don't have the ready excuse." Mikan snapped back. Ruka gave a low whistle.

"Damn girl, that was harsh" Ruka said with a grin as he slipped into the room.

"What are you doing here? Where are the twins?" Hotaru snapped.

Ruka raised his hands in surrender. "I left them with Nonoko and Misaki, and can't I come to see you beautiful ladies? I am not the groom, I am definitely allowed."

"Flattering will get you no where." Mikan snapped.

"Yeah and I thought you saw more than enough beautiful women in the week long bachelor party you guys had in Las Vegas?" Aoi said coldly.

Before Ruka could answer, Hotaru leveled a glare at him. "Get out, and stay with Kaori and Kaname. You really don't want to test the tempers in here."

Ruka chuckled, walked upto Hotaru and and kissed her soundly, then with a wave he left. Hotaru had a slight blush, Mikan looked somewhat disgusted while Aoi looked speculative.

"You think I could shut Youichi up the same way?" she asked.

"I don't think he speaks enough for you to need the tactic. It'll work wonders if he's mad at you though. Thats what I use on Natsume." Mikan said with a grin.

Aoi made a face. "You do know he's my brother right?"

"Your point? _That_ was my brother." Mikan said pointing at the door and now gone Ruka.

Aoi sighed.

"Right. C'mon girls we need to get ready." Hotaru said, but this time she was smiling. Aoi and Mikan exchanged a smirk.

That was when Misaki and Nonoko entered.

"Took you long enough." Aoi said pouting.

"Hey we got here on time. But then Ruka left the twins with us so he could visit." Nonoko said raising her hands in surrender. She looked so like Ruka had a few minutes ago that Aoi and Mikan giggled. Even Hotaru looked amused.

"Anyways ladies. Lets get in order. Its going to be time soon." Misaki said and her voice was filled with excitement.

Anticipation was heavy in the air when the door opened, and Natsume entered. Mikan gave a squeak and slipped behind Hotaru. Natsume chuckled.

"You do know that I will see you soon enough?" Natsume smirked.

"Nii-san stop flirting!" Aoi snapped. Almost everyone laughed.

Natsume sighed. "Yes ma'am. Today is your day after all." Natsume extended his hand and slowly Aoi walked towards him and put her arm in his. She looked stunning in her wedding dress which flowed around her like mist. Natsume smiled at her. "You look amazing."

Aoi smiled back, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Natsume walked Aoi down the aisle to Youichi, while Damien stood as best man.

Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki and Nonoko were the bridesmaids. As they took their place behind the bride, Natsume slipped next to Damien. He was also one of the groomsmen. Then he openly gave Mikan a leer making her blush, and everyone else smirk. Yuu and Tsubasa were also groomsmen and they actually chuckled at Mikan's blush. The teasing only stopped because Aoi's mom gave her step son a scolding look from her place on the first pew.

When it was time for the vows, Youichi said "I do." in the most assured voice Mikan had ever heard him use, and that was saying something. He gave a loving smile to Aoi, who then smiled back and repeated his words.

Just like that Aoi Hyugga became Aoi Hyugga Hijiri, and in spite of Natsume and Damien's barely concealed glares, Youichi kissed his new bride for a full 5 minutes. They only parted when the priest cleared his throat. Both of them were blushing.

When Aoi threw the bouquet it was Hotaru who caught it. That led to too much laughter until Ruka walked up to her and went down on a knee in front of her.

"Forever be mine, and always keep me as yours." He said with a straight face.

Everyone stood there stunned, as Hotaru smiled, took his hand in hers and kissed him as he rose.

"Definitely." She replied and then strode out with him, before anyone could say anything. Everyone burst out in cheers, cat calls and whistles behind them.

As Mikan laughed, she suddenly felt someone's arms slipping around her from behind. She tilted her eyes sideways to meet the crimson gaze of Natsume.

"You look amazing." he said with a sweet smile.

"That is so not the first thing you thought when you saw it." Mikan answered. She was wearing a blue raw silk sheath dress like all the bridesmaids. But the dresses were sheer in a lot of places, making it effectively very very sexy. Aoi had laughed and said that she was helping them get married themselves when she had chosen it.

"What I thought is definitely not G rated, but if you want I can tell you." Natsume said with a smirk.

"I pass!" Mikan said quickly. Natsume laughed, and Mikan could feel the warmth spreading through her. Around them, their friends made their way out and to the wedding reception. She started to move but Natsume held her back.

He turned her around and then slowly went down on one knee in front of her. Mikan's eyes widened. Behind her the chapel became quiet, as whoever was left (Damien, Misaki, Tsubasa, Koko and Tono) stopped to watch.

"Mikan I love you, and even though no matter what I will spend the rest of my life with you, I still wish for you to be completely and totally mine. Just like I want to be yours and yours alone. Will you please marry me?" Natsume said with heartfelt sincerity.

Mikan had tears in her eyes. "Yes." She whispered. Natsume stood up in one fluid motion and kissed her.

Then they were surrounded by their friends, who wasted no time in congratulating and teasing them. Mikan laughed, and cried at the same time. Surrounded by the people she loved, and her heart filled to the brim with her love for the one person she would now have with her for the rest of her life.

"Forever with you actually sounds very promising." Mikan said with a sweet smile as she chastely kissed Natsume's cheek while they danced together later in the night.

Natsume smiled back. "It sounds better than anything I could ever have imagined."

Mikan hugged him as they danced together. Yeah, she was sure it would be better than anything they could have ever imagined.

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks a lot everyone for reading my story! I know I messed it up in the middle and maybe the end is well... not perfect, but I hope you like it anyways. It seemed as good a place as any to end, although that is not what I had in mind when I started writing this chapter. **

**Natsume and Mikan will get married and be happy together. Life might not be all fun and games but if it was, it would just be boring. **

**Thanks again for all your support throughout this story and for tolerating all the mistakes that I made, and all the hang-ups I had. It was a lot of fun to write, especially because of all the reviews I got! **

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
